


The Blessing

by Jaxous



Series: Deaths Blessing [2]
Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxous/pseuds/Jaxous
Summary: Death does something he's never done before.
Relationships: Death/Life (AMOLAD Webcomic)
Series: Deaths Blessing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767973
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death does something he's never done before.

Life watched in awe as Death raised his hands. Above him appeared a large soul moth, about the size of a raven. Rather than being white, it was completely black. Little motes of Deaths dark power rose up from his hands, chest and face. The bits of power settled onto the wings of the moth, creating a white mark of Death. The moth fluttered in place for a moment before Death took it gently in his hands and placed it on the boys forehead. The moth fluttered its wings a few more times before a soft 'poof' was heard and the moth disappeared in a cloud of sparkling dust that settled over the boys body. Wide eyed and amazed by what he'd just witnessed, Life stepped into the room as Death tried to stand.

"Wha...what did you just do?"

Death turned, a little to quickly. He was a bit dizzy from using so much power in a way he'd never done before. He tried to take a step but ended up falling, right into Life's arms. "Easy now. I've got you. Let's sit down." Life said as he lowered them to the floor. "Are you ok? Do we need to go see Medic?"

Death shook his head, "No. Just need a minute. Just a bit dizzy."

"Death, what did you do?"

"Blessing. I felt...something told me...if I blessed him, he would live. I had a choice." Death said softly. He looked up into the beautiful chartreuse eyes of the god he loved, "I chose Life." He said with a weak smile.

"A blessing? You can do that?"

Death laughed, "We can all do that, Life. It's a god-thing you know?"

"Yes, but...you...I mean...uhhh" Life stumbled over his words, afraid to offend.

"This is the first time I've blessed one of your creations. I've always been afraid of what would happen." Death said, answering the unasked question. "I was given the choice today, bless him or take his soul. It wasn't really a choice."

"What happens now?" Life asked.

They both heard someone running towards the room they were in, "DES! DES WHERE ARE YOU?" someone yelled. The door flew open and a tall teenager with messy red hair ran into the room and came to a sudden stop upon seeing the child. "Des?" he asked as tears began to fall. He fell to his knees next to Des, "SOMEONE HELP!!! PLEASE!! HELP US PLEASE!!!" he screamed through his tears. "Stay with me Dizzy boy, don't leave me. Please Dizz." He begged. He was smart enough not to touch Des, knowing the damage inside could be worse. He screamed for help again and a teacher came in, moments later a nurse, then paramedics. Life and Death watched in silence as Des, was loaded onto a stretcher and wheeled away, followed by the boy they now knew was his older brother, Hayden.

"What happens now, Death?" Life asked again.

"He lives. I can't sense his death anymore. I feel...connected to him in a way. Is that normal?" Death asked.

"You get use to it. You will know when he's happy or sad, when he's in danger. If you're nearby, he will feel at peace. You can't directly interfere with his life, but sometimes, you can give a subconscious nudge to help him. At least that's how it works for me. Oh, and he might grow to look like you. Mine always have. That's why you can only have one 'blessed' human at a time." Life explained.

"You make him sound like a pet."

Life laughed, "Maybe, in a way. But I think you will enjoy this. It gives you a better perspective on the lives of humans. I always thought you couldn't bless them. If I had known, I would have encouraged you to do so."

"Life?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go home? I'm very tired." Death asked, working hard to stay awake.

Life smiled and kissed Deaths forehead, "A blessing requires a lot of power. You need to rest for a while." He said. Life arranged his sleepy bundle of god and teleported to Death's room. He helped Death change from his elegant suit into more comfortable pajamas and tucked him into bed. "Do you want anything?" he asked, sliding his fingers through the Deaths silky hair.

"Tea?" Death asked. "Maybe a kiss?"

"You will have both." Life said, leaning down and gently kissing his beloved. "I will go make your tea." He said, as he stood.

Death gripped his arm tightly, "You will not. You will ask the Grims."

"You always say the tea tastes better with fresh leaves..." Life argued.

"Then give fresh leaves to my Grims and let them make the tea. The last time you tried to make tea, you blew up the pot." Death said.

"The pot was defective!" Life said.

"It was not! I used it that morning." Death replied. They still hadn't figured out HOW Life had managed to blow up a perfectly good tea pot. Wisdom was still doing experiments.

"I want to make you tea." Life pouted, crossing his arms and looking completely pitiful.

"It would make me feel better if you stayed with me. It's been a very stressful day. I need you, will you hold me?" Death said, matching Life's pout and pitiful tone.

Life narrowed his eyes at the adorable, amber eyed god, "Fine. I'll go give fresh leaves to the Grims then come back and cuddle with you." He said, then looked thoughtfully at Death, "Maybe cuddle..." he added as he turned away.

Death smiled, "Maybe not..." he said softly to himself.

****

"I thought you said you were tired?" Life asked as he lay on his stomach, enjoying the feeling of Deaths cold fingers tracing the lines of the large tattoo that covered most of his back.

"I am, but not as much as right after the blessing. Why were you there?" Death asked.

"Uhhh, I'm not really sure. I felt I needed to be there." Life replied, then he remembered something, "So...the amber in your hair is fake, huh? GAHHH!" he screamed when Deaths nails dug into his back.

"I swear to the Lords Ithis and Nim if you so much as THINK of mentioning that to Wisdom or anyone else, I will drag to The Nim, drop you before the feet of the Lord Destroyer himself and leave you there!" Death growled in Life's ear.

"I won't say a word! I swear! Get the nails out!!!" Life yelled.

Death removed his hand and kissed the marks his nails had left, "Good. I'm glad we understand each other, my love."

Life reached his hand back to rub the sore spots, "That hurt. Am I bleeding? That was very mean!"

"You are not bleeding and yes, it was mean but I know you, Life. The moment I fell asleep, you would be in Wisdom's study telling him your juicy new secret and by the time the next meeting is called, every god in Ithis would know. A little force was necessary to ensure your silence." Death replied.

"All you had to do was ask me." Life pouted. "You did not need threats and violence."

"Like when I begged you not to tell Wisdom about the time I blew up that cake?" Death asked.

"Ahhh...that was an accident."

"You practically ran to him!! Even Vanity knew the next day at the meeting! She and Medic were ruthless with that information! I skipped 3 meetings to avoid them..." Death said sadly. He rolled over so his back was to Life. "I can deal with them hating me. But when they attack with information they can only get from you...it hurts very much."

"Death, I...I'm sorry. I don't think sometimes." Life said. He moved closer to Death and pulled him into his arms, "I am very sorry, Death. I won't say a word to anyone about your hair. You have my word." He finished with a kiss at the base of Deaths neck.

"Really? You won't tell anyone? Even Wisdom?"

"Especially Wisdom."

"Thank you, Life." Death said, then he yawned.

"You should get some sleep. Today was very difficult for you."

"Will you stay with me?" Death asked.

"Don't trust me?" Life asked in return.

"Of course I do. I just...I sleep better when you hold me." Death said.

Life could see the blush creeping up Deaths cheek and smiled. He nuzzled his face into the back of Deaths neck, "I won't go anywhere. I'll stay as long as you want. I love you, Death."

"I love you, Life."

***

_Death walked along the beach if the Ithis ocean, listening to the peaceful sound of the waves. He idly wondered where Life was and what he was doing. He was happy. Everything was as it should be. He and Life were together again after spending some time apart and many years after that working through their issues. As their relationship progressed back to where it once was, Life began regaining his memories. It was more than Death could have ever hoped for._   
_When he tired of walking, Death sat on the beach and looked out over the waves. He closed his eyes and raised his face to feel the warmth of the sun and smiled._

_"Hello."_

_Death jumped at the sound of the small voice next to him. He looked up slightly at the familiar young face framed by long, dark auburn hair with a white streak down the center, "Ahh, hello."_

_The boy smiled brightly and held out his hand, "I'm Des Aeva, what's your name?"_

_Death shook the boys hand, "I'm...uhhh...my name is Death."_

_Des face fell, "Am I dead? Did they kill me?" he asked in a sad voice._

_"What?" Death asked, confused by the boy being there at all._

_"The kids at my school. They were hurting me and now I'm here. Is this Ithis? It's pretty." He said softly._

_"How are you here? I did not gather your soul."_

_"So I am dead? Hattie is going to be sad. So are mom and dad." Des said with tears forming in his eyes. "I didn't want to die."_

_"Oh no, little one. Don't cry. I don't think you're dead, I did not take your soul. We need to find someone to help us." Death said. He stood up and held his hand out for Des to take._

_Des stared up at him in awe, "Wow, you're really tall." He whispered, his sadness diminished by something he thought amazing._

_Death laughed, "If you think I'm tall, you should see Time, he's huge. Take my hand, we will go find out how you're here."_

_Des took his hand, "Where are we going?"_

_"To see a friend of mine. He's very smart. This might feel a little...weird, but don't let go of my hand. Ok?"_

_"Ok. I won't." Des said._

_"Ok, here we go." Death said and he tried to teleport to Wisdoms library. Nothing happened. "Hmm, that's odd." He mumbled and tried again. Nothing. "Ok, change of plans. I'm going to go get my friend and bring him here. Can you wait for me right here?"_

_"I don't want to be alone." Des said nervously._

_"It will be ok. I'll only be gone a few minutes. I promise."_

_"Ok..."_

_"I'm going to let go of your hand now, I'll be right back." Death said. He released Des hand and stepped away. He tried to teleport again and still, nothing happened. *What is going on? Why cant I teleport?*_

_"Why are you just standing there?" Des asked curiously._

_"I don't know. My...power isn't working properly." Death replied, sitting back in the sand. "Would you like to sit with me?"_

_"What about your friend?"_

_"I think we will have to walk and it's a long way. So lets rest first." He said._

_"Are you tired?" Des asked._

_"Well, no. But..."_

_"Then why should we rest? I'm not tired." The boy said._

_"Are you sure, it's a very long way and your legs are very short."_

_Des crossed his arms and gave Death a face so serious it was comical on his sweet face, "My legs are not short! I'm the tallest person in my class!"_

_Death had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, the boy was to cute, "I'm sure you are, Des. But my legs are as long as you are tall. It will be difficult for you to keep up with me."_

_"I can do it!" he replied stubbornly._

_"Alright. Lets go then." Death said as he stood. They began walking along the beach back toward the populated area of Ithis. Along the way, Des picked up a stick and trailed it behind him, leaving odd patterns in the sand as they went. When he became bored with the stick, he picked up various shells and shiny stones that caught his attention. When his pockets were full, he began handing his treasures to Death. "Des, are you going to collect them all?"_

_"Not all, just the pretty ones." Des replied and gave Death another hand full of stones._

_"What will you do when my pockets are full?" Death asked._

_"I don't know. But you have a lot of pockets and they're bigger." Des replied._

_"Yes...I suppose that's true. Umm, Des, how old are you?" Death asked._

_"I will be 7 very soon." He said proudly._

_"How soon?"_

_"5 and a half months."_

_"Ahh, that is soon." Death said with a smile._

_"How old are you?" Des asked._

_Deaths eyes went wide, "Ahhhh, well, to be honest, I'm not sure exactly."_

_Des looked up at him in shock, "How do you not know? What's your birthday?"_

_"Des, I'm a god. We do not have birthdays. We were created by the Lord Ithis, and in my case, with the help of Lord Nim. I was not born like you." Death explained._

_"So the day you were created, that's like a birthday, right?"_

_Death sighed, "I suppose it could be. But I don't know what day that was. I do know that I'm the third eldest god after Time and Life."_

_"Oh! You have brothers?! Are they fun? Do you like them or do they pick on you? I have a brother, his name is Hattie. Well, its Hayden but I call him Hattie. He's great most of the time. But sometimes he bugs me. Do your brothers bug you?" Des asked looking up at Death with a bright smile._

_Death laughed, "Time and Life are not my brothers. Time, he is like a brother and yes. Sometimes he bugs me."_

_"What about Life?"_

_"Ahhh, well, Life is umm...Life is my partner."_

_"He works with you? You're not friends?" Des asked._

_"Ah, no. I mean, we are friends and we do kind of work together. What I mean to say is...we are a couple. He is my...boyfriend, as you would say on earth." Death explained._

_"Ohhhhhh ok. So you kiss and hug and stuff." Des said._

_Death paled, "Uhh, yes. Something like that."_

_"Where is he now?"_

_"I guess he is on earth working or he could be at home waiting for me. He might even be where we are going. He and Wisdom are best friends." Death said._

_"Why did you want him to be your boyfriend?"_

_Death glanced down at the boy, "You ask a lot of questions, Des."_

_"I can't learn things if I don't ask questions. That's what my dad says."_

_"Hmm."_

_"You don't like questions?"_

_"I did not say that. But I am a god, Des. I have never been asked questions by a human child before." Death said._

_Des looked up at him and narrowed his little amber eyes, "Are you REALLY the god of death?"_

_"Of course I am. Why would anyone lie about that? Who WANTS to be the god of death? It's very depressing." He sighed._

_"You don't like your job." Des said, this time he didn't ask. He already knew the answer._

_"My job is....very difficult. It is also the direct opposite to the job of Life. My job cause great pain to someone I love dearly but it is also very important."_

_"If you were the 3rd god, why didn't you pick something else?" Des asked._

_"We did not get to choose, little one." Death replied with a smile, "And while I was created 3rd, I was not awakened until much later. Most of the other gods had been created by then."_

_"God stuff is weird." Des sighed._

_"I agree." Death said laughing. Then he paused, they should be able to see something besides beach by now. As he mentally retraced their steps, Des picked another stone. It was an amber color very close to their eye color._

_"Death! Death look!" he said excitedly and passed the stone to Death, "It matches your eyes!"_   
_Death smiled, "It matches yours as well, Des. We have the same color eyes." He said handing it back to the boy._

_"You keep it. I want you to have it."_

_"Thank you very much Des. I have a special place where I put gifts from my friends." Death told him._

_"We're friends?"_

_"Of course. If it's alright with you...?" Death asked._

_"I can be friends with a god? The god of death?" Des asked unbelieving._

_Death laughed, "If you wish, yes. One can never have to many friends."_

_Des threw his arms around Deaths legs in a tight hug, almost making him fall over. "I would love to be your friend!"_

_Death ruffled the boys hair, or he tried. His hand passed right through him, "Des, are you ok?"_

_"I feel strange...Death..."_

_"Des, what's wrong?" he asked as he tried to hold the boy but couldn't get a grip on him, "Des, oh no..."_

_"Death? I'm scared!"_

_Death felt tears sting his eyes, "Everything is ok, it will be ok, Des!"_

"Death...wake up."

_"Death!"_

Death tried one more time to grab the boy, "DES!!" he yelled as he shot up in the bed and looked around in panic. "Des?!"

"Death! Hey, are you ok?" Life asked.

"Where did he go?! He disappeared, we have to find him!" Death yelled as he clawed at the blankets in an attempt to get out of bed.

Life held him in place by wrapping him in a tight hug, "Its ok, Death. It was a dream. You were just dreaming. Calm down."

"No...it wasn't...it couldn't have... It was so real." Death said as he turned into Life's embrace, burying his face into his partners chest and silently sobbing.

Life froze momentarily, to see Death in such a state, it wasn't normal, "Shhhh now. It's ok." Life said, unsure how to help. He felt Death tense and pull away so he let him, but only a bit.

Death sat back and looked at Life almost fearfully, "It wasn't a dream..." he whispered. Then he held up his hand and revealed an amber colored stone.

"What is that?" Life asked. He reached for the stone but Death closed his hand around it and clutched it to his chest possessively.

"Des gave it to me...in the 'dream'." Death said softly. "How was he here? It's not possible."

"Death, he wasn't here and you've been next to me in bed all night. Tell me what happened, we will figure it out." Life said, cupping the other gods face in his hands and kissing his forehead.

So Death explained about walking alone on the beach, being approached by Des, their various topics of conversation, his inability to teleport, the fruitless walk, the stone and finally the moment Des began to disappear. "He just faded, I could hear him and see him, but there was nothing there. Then I was here, with you and I had this." He said holding up the stone.

"Can I see it?" Life asked and Death hesitantly passed him the amber stone. "It looks like a normal stone. I don't see anything special about it." He said then gave the stone back to Death.

"Then how do I have it, Life? For that matter, where are the others? My pockets were almost full of random items he collected. Why do I have just this one? None of this makes any sense." Death said.

"Well, as far as the pockets go, I would guess it may be that you do not currently have pockets." Life said with a grin at Deaths naked form.

"Be serious. There is something not right about this situation." Death grumbled.

"Oh come on. I'm just trying to cheer you up. We should probably just go to Wisdom like you planned in the dream." Life suggested.

"Yes, but its still very early. Would you...would you go with me to the beach? I...I need to be sure." Death said softly.

"Of course I will go. Anything you need, I will help."

Death embraced him almost desperately, "Thank you, Life."

Life held him close, rubbing his back to comfort him, "It's what 'partners' or 'boyfriends' do right?" he said with a mischievous grin.

Death sat back, his face was a deep red, "I...umm...it was the only way I could think... I mean he's just a child, how else could I explain our relationship?"

Life laughed, "Don't worry. I like that you would want to claim me as such after everything that has happened."

"Of course I would. I was not sure that YOU would want such a claim to be made. Not by me any way."

"Who else is there for me, Death? I love only you. I am very happy to be with you again. So, as traditional on earth..." Life said, bringing his hands together in a swirl of colorful light as Death watched. When the light faded, he held a large magnolia in his hands, "With a token of my affection, I would ask you, Death...will you officially be my partner, my 'boyfriend' as they say on earth?" he asked, handing the flower to the tall beautiful god who now covered his mouth with his hands.

Deaths eyes teared and he took the beautiful magnolia in his hands. He tried to speak but no words would form so he nodded his head and fell into Life's arms, crying happy tears this time.

"You are very weepy today, Death." Life teased gently.

"I can't help it. I woke in complete terror and now I'm filled with pure joy. I can not keep up!" Death laughed.

"I'm just glad to see you smile. I dislike when you are upset." Life said, "Maybe once we have this issue with your blessed child sorted, we can celebrate?"

"I would like that very much." Death said. He pulled Life closer and kissed him.

Life lifted the slender god and placed him gently in his lap then let his hands roam the cool pale skin of his, now official, partner. He deepened the kiss as he scratched his nails down Deaths back just hard enough to make him arch his back which also made him move his hips in a very pleasing way. "Hmmmm, maybe we can have a small celebration now?" Life asked as he started trailing rougher kisses down Death's neck. Death's only response was to grind his hips into Life's. That was all the answer Life needed.

***

Death took Life's hand as they walked along the beach of the Ithis ocean. Death was sure this was the area he'd been walking with Des the night before but could find no evidence of their passing.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Life asked.

"I think so. I'm almost certain. Although we couldn't seem to make any progress when walking. It seemed as if we walked for hours and got nowhere. Also, it was day, I remember wanting to feel the suns warmth on my face when I first sat down." Death replied, confused.

"Maybe we shou..." Life started but was cut off when Death released his hand started running. "Where are you going?!"

"Look!" Death yelled when he came to a stop in front of a large pile of random stones, shells and other odd things. "Look at this! These are the things he was collecting! He was here! We both were!"

Life shook his head, "It's not possible, Death. You did not leave my side all night. I know this as a fact. I didn't sleep well and you were always there when I woke."

"Then how do we explain this?" Death asked as he knelt to examine the pile of odd items. He rummaged through and held up several items he'd described to Life earlier in the morning when recounting his experience. "Explain this to me, Life. Please. How are these exact items here?"

"You're playing a joke?" Life asked.

"I am not playing a joke!" Death snapped.

Life put his hands up, "Ok! Ok! Not a joke. Fine. You think we should take this stuff with us to Wisdom?"

"It wouldn't hurt." Death said and began gathering the piles of Des' treasure with Life's help. Once it was all together, they teleported to Wisdom's library.

Life hammered his fist loudly on the door, it was still early and they were pretty sure Wisdom and Madness would still be sleeping. One of the Playbots let them in and lead them to Wisdoms study and brought out coffee for them as well as a small box for the hundreds of small items they carried in their pockets, while another went to inform Wisdom of his guests.

Wisdom came dragging in soon after, "What have you 2 done now? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, we're sorry to be so early, but we felt it couldn't wait." Death said.

Wisdom sighed, "Fine, what? What's in the box?" he asked before sipping his coffee.

Life rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well..."

"It's items from the beach of the Ithis ocean that were gathered last night by a human boy." Death said.

Wisdom spit his coffee and dropped the cup into the floor, "WHAT?! No! Wait, what kind of bullshit is this? You wake me up for a joke?"

"It's no joke! We swear!" Life said.

"The 2 of you saw a human boy on the beach last night?" Wisdom asked.

"Well, I didn't. Death did, I didn't see him." Life answered.

"Death?" Wisdom asked.

"It...it's a complicated matter...you see, his name is Des and he's...blessed." Death said.

"Blessed by who?" Wisdom asked.

"Me." Death replied.

"You can do that?"

"YES, I CAN DO THAT!" Death snapped, "I'm a god just like the rest of you!"

Life took his hand and without thinking, reached up and kissed Deaths cheek, "Calm down. Maybe you should start at the beginning. Tell him everything."

"Everything?" Death asked. They looked to Wisdom who stared at their joined hands with wide eyes.

"What? You've seen us hold hands before!" Life growled.

"You've never kissed him." Wisdom pointed out.

Life and Death both blushed deeply and Life replied, "Well...ummm...not uhh not in public" he finished quietly.

"What?!" Wisdom screeched.

"Oh for goodness sake, we are a couple! We have been for a while now, many years in fact. Although only 'officially' did we declare it this morning." Death ranted. Life looked at him shocked. "What? We might as well give him the truth that way when he gossips about us it will be accurate."

"You have a point..." Life said.

"So you guys..."

"Lets get back to the matter at hand, shall we?" Death cut in.

"Ahhh, ok. Tell me about the boy." Wisdom said.

Death spent the next several hours explaining in detail the events surrounding Des and his entanglement. Life jumped in at certain points to give his view on things, specifically what he witnessed during the actual blessing. In the end, Wisdom just sat back in his chair with a slightly stunned and thoughtful expression on his face. "So, do you know anything about what is happening?" Death asked.

"Only you two, its always you two. Every fucking time." Wisdom grumbled.

Life sighed, "Do you know something or not?"

"I don't know. I'll have to look around. It might take some time. Are you sure you weren't dreaming? Sleep walking maybe?" Wisdom asked.

"I know for a fact he wasn't sleep walking." Life replied then paled when he realized what he'd said.

"How do you know?" Wisdom asked with a grin.

"Ahhhh, intuition?"

Death sighed, "How do you think he knows? I slept next to him all night."

"DEATH!" Life growled.

"I'm sorry, Life. But he needs to know this isn't fake. Des could be in some kind of trouble because of what I did. I could never forgive myself...he's such a sweet boy. He does not deserve this." Death replied sadly.

Life sighed, "You did nothing wrong. What you did was beautiful and wonderful. I've never seen anything like it. The one time you were able to choose if someone lived or died, you gave them life, Death. I only hope Des grows to know how lucky he is to have your blessing."

Death blushed at Life's praise, "Thank you." He said softly then looked to Wisdom, "How could I have been in both places at once and brought back the amber stone?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but I will look into it. For now, I suggest you check in on the child. See if he is where he should be." Wisdom suggested.

"That was my next stop, actually." Death said.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Life asked.

Death smiled, "If you like, I would love for you to."

"Well, I'll let you know if I find anything." Wisdom said, obviously wanting them gone.

"Yeah yeah, we're leaving." Life grumbled.

"Thank you for your help, Wisdom." Death said politely while gently elbowing Life.

"Yeah, thanks." Life said then he and Death joined hands and teleported to earth. They wandered through the hospital, Life thought it was aimless but he noticed Death seemed to be following some direction., "Do you know where we're going?"

"No...yes...I'm not sure." He replied as he paused in a corridor before turning right. He pulled Life along by his hand. Life kept a silly grin on his face as Death dragged him around like human children did their favorite stuffed animal or blanket, their most loved treasure. "Why are you smiling like that?" Death asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Life laughed, "It's nothing. I was just thinking something funny."

"Well, are you going to tell me? Or do I have to guess?"

"Well, it's the way you pull me around by my hand. Similar to human children and their stuffed animals or blankets." He said, smiling up at Death.

Death blushed, "I'm sorry, I did not realize..."

"No! No! It's not a bad thing! It makes me very happy actually."

Death looked confused, "Why?"

"Maybe you don't understand the comparison. Human children often have one favorite toy or blanket that gives them great comfort. In some cases, they refuse to do anything without that item. They are often very sad without it." Life explained.

"You are not a toy but you do give me great comfort and I am very sad without you." Death confirmed.

Life grinned again, "But you do like to play with me..." He said in a sexy tone.

Death blushed, "Life, behave." He said giggling.

"Only for now. Later though...not a chance."

"Later you can behave as you wish." Death said kissing one of the bright green stars in his partners hair. He finally came to a stop in front of one of the many doors, "He...he's in here..."

"Ok. Lets go see him." Life said.

Death hesitated, "I...I don't know..."

"We need to know, Death."

Death sighed and nodded. He passed through the door as if it were air and stood before a bed. Des lay on the bed with black, blue and purple bruises covering every inch of visible skin. Death covered his mouth with his free hand and the one holding Life's tightened to an almost painful grip. "Monsters...They will go straight to the Nim if it's the last thing I do!" Death cried.

Life pulled him into his arms and held him as he cried both angry and sad tears over the state of his small friend. "Shhh, he's ok. He's hurt but he's ok. He will live thanks to you."

"Life...could you...could you do me a favor?"

"Anything. Just tell me and it will be done." Life replied.

"Can you...get Medic to look at him? Just to make sure...?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes. She will check him. I'll see to it. You have my word."

"Thank you, Life." Death said softly. He separated from Life and sat on the edge of the bed next to Des, "Hello little one. I'm sorry I left you earlier. I'm not sure what's happening with us, but I will do my best to see you safe. Life is going to have Medic make sure you are ok. She's the best doctor in existence. She's a bit hard to get along with, but she is very good at her job." Death said softly, "Des, I don't know if I will ever see you again as I did last night. I hope you know, I greatly enjoyed talking with you and you will always be my friend. I will put the amber stone you gave me right beside the magnolia Life gave me this morning. I think you had a bit of influence in that event." Death said with a smile. "I hope to see you soon little one. If nothing else, I will visit you. Even if you don't know I'm here, I will be here. Always." Death said. He stood and leaned over the bruised face of his blessed child and kissed his forehead. Life saw Des smile in his sleep.

"Already you're very fond of him. You behave sooo...fatherly." Life said softly.

Death blushed, "I feel drawn to him. Even before I blessed him, I felt that way. I'm not usually called to a dying human until bare minutes before they die, if not seconds. I don't know why I was called that early to him, to watch that horrible event."

"Maybe this is all a good thing. Maybe...just maybe we are looking at this wrong." Life thought aloud.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe, like the rest of your powers, a blessing from you doesn't work the same. The essence of Nim could make the connection stronger, give you the ability to communicate." Life said.

"Will I see him every time I sleep? Will he be able to see me when I'm on earth?" Death asked.

"Who knows? We will play around with it, see what's possible. I don't think its anything bad though." Life said, then he looked up at Death, "He smiled when you kissed his forehead."

Death smiled and watched his little human for a moment, "Life, lets go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dreams...or not?

_Death stood in in the kitchen of his home and took a careful sip of the fresh cup of tea. He sighed in contentment at the silence lingering through his home. The last couple of days had been quite stressful and this rare moment alone in his own home was a treasure. His moment was short lived and he grumbled softly to himself when someone knocked on his door. He set his cup down and went to answer whoever it was interrupting his peace. When he opened the door, there was no one there._

_"DEATH!" said a small voice, then tiny arms wrapped around his legs almost throwing him off balance._

_"Des? What?"_

_"Where did you go Death? I was worried about you!" Des demanded._

_"Worried about me? Why?"_

_"You disappeared! I was scared." Des said pouting._

_Death smiled, "Well, as you can see, I am fine. Are you ok? Where did you go? I thought you disappeared."_

_Des shrugged, "I don't know. You disappeared and then I was here. Where are we?"_

_"This is my house. Would you like to come in?"_

_"Yes, thank you." Des said with a happy smile and walked into the large front room. "Your house is very big but I guess it has to be because you're a giant."_

_Death laughed, "I'm not a giant. I'm just very tall. I just made myself some tea, would you like some? Or maybe a hot chocolate?"_

_"Oh! Hot chocolate! Please and thank you!" Des responded excitedly._

_"You are very polite, Des. Come, I'll show you my kitchen, it's my favorite room in the house." Death said._

_"Do you like to cook?"_

_"I love to cook and bake. I always bake special treats for my friends."_

_"My parents run a bakery. When I grow up, I'm going to run it too. Dad taught us how to make cookies."_

_"Oh, wonderful. I can teach you some of my special recipes if you like." Death offered._

_"Can we bake something today?" Des asked with a big smile._

_Death ruffled the boys hair, "I don't see why not. Lets see what we can find to play around with." He said and lead Des into his large kitchen. The room was a mostly open space, modern appliances, double ovens and a large stove top. In the middle of the room there was a kitchen island with high stools along one side. Death picked Des up and sat him in one of the high stools then started making the hot chocolate._

_"Wow, is everything in your house this big?"_

_"It only seems big because you are so small." Death replied, "But yes, everything is big like this."_

_"I'm not small." Des said, annoyed._

_Death grinned at him, "To me, everyone is small." He said and Des just wrinkled his nose at him. Death suppressed a chuckle as he dropped a couple of pieces of soft peppermint candy into a cup then poured the hot chocolate over it. "Des, do you remember where you were before you came to my house?" he asked as he stirred the drink to melt the candies._

_Des watched Deaths every move with great interest, "Hmmm, I was on the beach, with you."_

_"Before that?"_

_Des frowned, "At school..." he said sadly, "Death, am I dead?"_

_Death slid the cup in front of Des and sat next to him, "No. You are not dead. Life and I verified that after I met you on the beach. I did not take your soul." Death sighed, "I am the reason you are here but I don't know how you are here. Humans should not be able to come to Ithis."_

_"Why are you the reason I'm here?"_

_"Well, its very complicated."_

_"Please tell me." Des asked before taking a careful sip of his hot chocolate. "Ohhh that's good! You're awesome!"_

_Death laughed, "Why thank you. Life doesn't like the peppermint in his. I had a feeling you would though."_

_"Sooooo, why are you the reason I'm here?" Des asked hopefully._

_Death sighed, "Alright, I will try to explain. Please understand something Des. I have no choice about my job. When its someone's time to die, I have no choice. I must take their soul and send them on to either Ithis or Nim. In all of my very long life, there has only been one exception to this." He paused and Des looked at him curiously. "You, Des. I was given a choice about you. I was there, I saw what they did to you. For all of the power I have as a god of Ithis and Nim, I could not stop it. It is not allowed. I lay on the floor next to you, crying and wishing with everything I am that I could save you, but its not permitted. But for you, something interfered. You were going to die, my little friend. I was seconds away from taking your soul when I felt a great pain in my chest and a voice told me that I could save you, but I would have to do something I've always been to afraid to do."_

_Des stared up at him with wide, wonder filled eyes, "What did you have to do?"_

_"I had to bless you. Simply put, I gave you a bit of my essence and it's now a part of your soul. I don't know how it will effect you. Although I'm guessing you being here is one way. No other god can communicate like this with their blessed humans. Our situation is most unique." Death said._

_"So, we're not just friends, were family now?"_

_Death started to reply with a no, but then paused. In a way, Des was right. "I suppose we are."_

_"Hmm, I'm related to Death." Des said thoughtfully._

_"Does it bother you?"_

_"No. It's believable. We have the same color eyes. If your light patch of hair was white, we could play twins!" Des said happily._

_"Ahhh, you couldn't hear what I said before I blessed you." Death said narrowing his eyes._

_"What did you say?!"_

_Death leaned down to whisper, "I color my hair. The patch is actually white."_

_"Really?!"_

_"Yes really. But that's a secret. No one but you and Life know that. You wont tell, will you?" Death asked._

_Des made a cross over his heart, "I swear, I will never tell."_

_"Now, no more serious business. Lets bake some cookies!" Death said. Des cheered and they got to work making several different kinds of cookies._

_Death looked around his kitchen a couple of hours later and realized it had never been such a mess. Even when Life tried to cook. *I wonder if it will be this bad when I wake up.* he thought. *Who knew a 6 year old boy could find a way to get cookie dough on the ceiling?* Death shook his head and pulled a batch of cookies out of the oven. "Chocolate chips are done!" he said smiling at Des._

_"Yes!" Des cried._

_"Are these enough cookies? You have almost cleaned my pantry of ingredients, little one and we have 4 types." Death said. He sincerely hoped Des was ready to eat cookies instead of bake them._

_"I did not cook all of this by myself, Death." Des said primly._

_"No. But you did manage to get some of the dough on the ceiling." Death replied with amusement as he pointed up._

_Des blushed, "That was an accident..."_

_Death laughed, "I wish you could meet Life. I believe the two of you would cause a great amount of mischief together."_

_"Why can't I meet him?"_

_"Well, Des...we are not really here. I am asleep in my bed at home, you are asleep in the hospital. I think all of this is just in our minds. But I can't confirm it yet." Death explained._

_"Did you tell him about me?" Des asked._

_"Of course. I told him all about you. He will help me figure all of this out. If there is a way for you to meet him, I will introduce you."_

_"Can you tell me about him?"_

_Death smiled, "I would love to. Lets get us a plate of cookies and some milk. We can go sit somewhere more comfortable." He said. Death retrieved a plate and Des loaded it down with far to many cookies for 2 people. While Des arranged the cookies, Death poured 2 glasses of milk and placed them on a serving tray. "Des, you can't fit them all on one plate." He laughed, watching Des try to balance the cookies on a high pile._

_"We need a bigger plate."_

_"We can't eat that many cookies. It would make us both miserable and sick."_

_"But you're a god. You can't get sick. Can you?" Des asked curiously._

_"I can but very rarely. Even so, anyone would get sick from eating that many cookies" Death said._

_"You sound like my dad. 'Des, if you eat to many sweets, you will get a stomach ache.'" He said mimicking his dads voice._

_"Well, when you are in Ithis with me, I have to watch out for you. Just like your dad would on earth." Death replied._

_"Soooo I have a dad in Ithis and on earth." Des said as he finally managed to stack the last cookie on the plate. "Ha! I got them all!!" he yelled excitedly. In his excitement, Des bumped the plate and sent half the cookies sliding across the counter top. "Awww man!"_

_Death laughed, "Come on, my little one. Lets go enjoy our hard work. We can always come back for more if needed."_

_Des sighed, "Ok."_

_Death helped Des down from the stool and lead him into the living room while carrying the tray with their treats. He set the tray down and motioned for Des to sit, "Come, Des. Sit so we can try our cookies." He said. Death had to cover his mouth to hide his smile when Des, despite being tall for his age, had trouble getting up onto the large couch._

_"Are you sure you're not a giant?" Des asked when he was finally seated next to Death._

_"I am fairly certain. When you grow up, I'm sure you will be tall as well. You already are compared to other children your age, correct?"_

_"I'm taller than most older kids too." Des said before biting into a cookie. "Are you going to tell me about Life now?"_

_"Oh yes, I forgot." Death said with a smile, "What would you like to know?"_

_"Why do you like him?"_

_"Oh, many reasons. He's very kind and sweet. He is funny at times with out meaning to be. He was the very first god to want to be my friend then he helped me make friends with the others. I was terribly shy at first and many of the other gods were afraid of my darker power. Life was not though, he worked very hard to earn my trust and eventually earned my love as well." Death said with a smile._

_"What does he look like?" Des asked._

_"Oh he's very handsome and tall. He's still much shorter than me, but tall compared to other gods. His eyes are a beautiful chartreuse, very bright and expressive. His skin is a beau..." Death stopped when he heard his front door open and close. He stood to face whatever it was invading their dream space, "Get down Des, hide! Quickly." He whispered. Des threw his cookie down and hid behind the arm of the large couch, peeking up to keep an eye on things. Death moved in front of him and without thinking, he extended his right hand, calling his Memento Mori. His dark power flowed up over his body, covering everything but his face as his weapon formed in his hand. He took a split second to be surprised that his power worked before taking his fighting stance with his weapon pointed the direction of the front room and the intruder._

_Des watched his friend in amazement, now covered in complete darkness and wielding a weapon that came from nowhere._

_The silence weighed on Death as he waited for something to happen. He took a cautious step forward, every muscle in his body was tense and waiting for an attack. He took another step then Life came strolling into the living room._

To much happened at once....

Des screamed, "IT'S A MARTIAN! KILL IT!!"

Life screamed and dove back into the front room, "What the hell Death?!"

Death stood there in shock, "LIFE?! What are you doing here? How are you here?" he yelled as he allowed his power to dissipate and moved to calm Des who was still screaming about the Martian.

"I LIVE HERE!" Life yelled from his hiding spot.

"Death! It's a Martian! What are you doing?! Go get it! It's green!" he screamed hysterically.

"Calm down, Des. It's not a Martian. It's just Life. It's my boyfriend, Life. Stop screaming." Death said. He sat next to Des and pulled the boy into his lap and held him, trying to calm him down. "Hush, Des. Everything is ok."

Life peeked into the room, "Death? Are you done trying to kill me? What the hell is that screaming?" he asked then noticed Death holding a child. His eyes went wide, "Is that? How? But your awake!"

"I don't know what's happening, Life." He said. "Des, please, calm down. He's not going to hurt you. It's Life. We were just talking about him, remember?"

Des clung tightly to Death and hid his face, "You didn't say he was a green Martian!"

Life crossed his arms, "I'm not a Martian! I am the god of Life."

"Why are you green?" Des asked.

Life threw his hands up, "I'm not green! Well...not THAT green...more of a bluish green...turquoise maybe?" Life absently pondered then shook his head, "Whatever! I'm Not a Martian! There's no such thing! I've not put life on Mars yet."

Death smoothed Des hair from his face and kissed his forehead, "It's ok Des. We are all a bit shaken up by this but Life is not to be feared. He won't hurt you. I promise."

"Does HE promise?" Des asked as he peeked over Deaths arm at the other god.

Life rolled his eyes, "I promise I wont hurt you. Happy?"

"He's not very nice." Des whispered.

"Hey! I heard that. I'm nice!" Life demanded.

Death glared at his idiot boyfriend, "Life..."

Life sighed and put his hands together. A bright light shone between his fingers for a moment then Life opened his hands. He stepped close to Death and Des with his hand extended, "Here, now you have a stone just like the one you gave Death."

Des slowly held out a tiny, shaking hand to accept the stone. When Life dropped the stone in his hand, he quickly pulled his hand back and inspected the stone, "Thank you." He said in a small voice, still hiding in Death arms. "We...we made cookies." He said pointing at the plate. "Do you want some? They are best with milk."

"You made cookies?" Life asked, eyeing the plate.

"I helped."

Death smiled down at Des, "You helped a lot and the cookies are very tasty. Why don't I go get Life a glass of milk then we can all sit and have cookies."

Des looked up at him fearfully, "Can I go too?"

"You don't want to stay and get to know Life? He's lots of fun." Death said.

Des shook his head, "He's scary." He whispered.

Life's eyes went wide, "Scary? Me? You are cuddling with the god of Death and I'M scary? Have you ever seen him angry? That's scary!"

"Life..." Death growled.

"Ahhh, you know what? I can get my own milk. I'll be right back." Life said as he backed out of the room. A moment later they heard a startled scream from the kitchen as Life saw the mess.

Death chuckled then looked at Des, "Little one...you're not being very nice. Why are you so afraid of Life?"

"He scared me and you. You went all black and scary and had that thing to fight with. I was scared you would be hurt." Des said with tears in his eyes.

"Aww, my little Des, Life would never hurt me or you. He is probably the most kind and gentle person I know. Can you please give him a chance? For me?"

"Why is he green?"

"Des..."

Des sighed, "Ok. I'll try." He said grumpily.

"Thank you Des. That means a lot to me." Death said, giving the boy a squeeze and began tickling him.

Des squealed and started laughing, "NO! No tickling!" he screamed as he fought to get away.

"Oh no, we have to wipe that sour look from your face!" Death said as he laughed. Death looked up to find Life leaning against the door frame with a silly smile on his face. He winked at him and continued tickling his little captive for another moment before letting him go.

Des slid from Deaths lap down into the floor and flopped dramatically onto his back still giggling, "That's not fair! You're a giant!"

"Maybe not, but you are smiling again." Death replied. He offered his hand to Des and helped him up, "Are you ready for more cookies?"

"YES!"

"Me too!" Life said as he joined them.

"What kind did you make? Peanut butter I hope. Those are my favorite."

Des scrambled back onto the couch next to Death, "We made chocolate chip, chocolate chocolate chip, peanut butter and sugar cookies!"

"Wow, that's a lot of cookies. Explains the kitchen as well. How did the dough get on the ceiling?" Life asked.

Des crossed his arms and glared, "It was an accident!"

Life raised his hands, "Looks is not the only thing you two share..." he grumbled then flashed a smile at Death's glare. "Can I have a peanut butter cookie, please Des?"

"Yes, you may." Des replied with a nod.

Life had to work hard not to laugh, the boy was too cute. It was like watching a mini Death, "Thank you Des." He replied and took a cookie. He made sure to express proper excitement over the taste but the boy still seemed suspicious. "Soooo, you guys were talking about me? Good things I hope?"

"Des wanted to know more about you. I was just describing how you look when you came in. You gave us quite a scare, my love. I thought I was sleeping again. I did not know who or what had entered the house. I should have known I was awake when my powers responded." Death said.

Life laughed nervously, "Well, I'm just glad you waited to see who it was. I'd hate to have to explain to Medic that you blasted me just for coming home."

"No, that would not be pleasant." Death replied with a shiver. "So Des, do you have anything you would like to ask Life?"

"Besides why I'm green..." Life said flatly.

Des pouted at Life's statement, "It's a good question."

Life grinned, "I suppose it is, coming from a human child. The truth is, I don't know. I never asked Lord Ithis why he made me like this."

"Did you create earth?"

"No. Lord Ithis created the universe and I created all of the lifeforms that live on earth."

Des leaned his head to the side thoughtfully, "Why didn't you make humans green like you?"

"Ahhh there's already so much green on earth. I didn't want to over do it. I made them like the gods in other aspects. They are all different sizes and shapes and colors. Just not green." Life replied.

Des nodded, "Why do you like Death?"

"I don't like him." Life said quickly. Then he looked at Death and gave him his best smile, "I love him with all my heart."

"Why?"

"You've met him. Tell me, is he not the most wonderful person you have ever met? He is sweet, loving, caring, he's an amazing cook and very intelligent. Not to mention he's quite beautiful." Life said.

Death blushed deeply at Life's answer, "Life, stop."

"What? It's all true." Life replied with a wink.

After talking for a long while, Des yawned, "Death, I'm tired."

Death smiled, "I have several extra bedrooms, would you like to lie down and rest for a while?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"I will stay until you fall asleep. Is that ok?" Death asked as he stood. Des nodded and reached up, wanting to be carried. It took Death a second to realize what Des wanted then he picked the boy up and held him as he'd seen human parents hold their older children. Des wrapped his little arms around Deaths neck and lay his head down on the gods shoulder.  
Life watched the adorable display silently with his hand covering his mouth to prevent the "Aaaawwwwweeeee" from escaping. Death looked so fatherly just then as he cared for the boy. He found himself wishing the boy could stay in Ithis with them permanently. He could see how much Death cared for the child already and Des seemed quite attached to Death as well. Life felt a bit of jealously at not being granted such a gift with his blessed humans.

He followed them to the bedroom and stood in the door as Death removed the boys shoes and tucked him into the large bed. Life clamped his hand over his mouth again when Death brushed the child's hair back and leaned down to kiss his forehead. The scene before him was so sweet and tender to watch. It only took a couple of minutes and Des was sound asleep. Life stepped back as Death left the room and closed the door.

"The amount of sweetness I just witnessed could make even Medics heart melt." He whispered as they moved away from the door.

Death blushed, "Hush you. He's just attached because I'm the only one he knows."

"No. You know better. You can tell, he adores you. You adore him as well. Don't deny it, you like playing father to the boy." Life said with a grin.

"I can not deny that. It's very...fulfilling. He's such a sweet boy." Death said.

"You are very good with him. Almost like you've done this before."

Death laughed, "No. I just like to watch the families on earth and how the parents treat their children. Some are horrible, I could never treat Des in those ways. I want him to be happy."

"How is he here? He's not...I mean...his body is on earth. I just checked on him before coming here."

"I don't know. Like I said, I thought I was...dreaming? I don't know what to expect now. He said he was on the beach with me, I disappeared, then he was outside and knocked on the door." Death said.

When they made it back to the living room, Life pulled the taller god into his arms and looked up at him with narrow eyes, "You tried to kill me today."

"I didn't know it was you. I was trying to protect Des."

"Still, I think I'm owed for that stress."

Death smiled, "And what do I owe you my little Martian?"

Life growled, "Don't call me that!"

Death laughed, "Come on, that was funny! He thought you were an alien!"

"There are no aliens!"

"He's just a boy, he doesn't know that. If you ever watch some of the television shows, most aliens are green."

"But there are no aliens!"

"Hush, you will wake him. Can you help me with the kitchen? I'm not sure who makes a bigger mess, you or him." Death said.

"Sure, if you tell me how the cookie dough got on the ceiling." Life replied.

Death shrugged, "It was an accident."

***********

Hours after beginning the arduous task of cleaning the kitchen, the 2 exhausted and slightly grumpy gods had trudged up to their bedroom (stopping to check on Des along the way) and now lay in bed. They were still exhausted but after several intense rounds between the sheets, they were much less grumpy. Death lay with his head on Life's chest still trying to catch his breath.

"I think the debt has been paid for your near death experience." Death said when he could finally speak.

"Ohhh no. I will remain near Death for as long as I exist." Life replied. He hugged Death tightly and kissed the amber streak of hair. "But for your attempt to kill me earlier, yes. We are now even." He said chuckling. They lay in silence for a while, both somewhere between awake and asleep.

"Life?"

"Hm?"

"Does Des being here bother you?" Death asked.

"Why should it bother me?"

"I am caring for a human child, one of your creations. I do not know how long he will be here, if he will ever go back or ever return if he does. But while he is in Ithis, he will live here. Does that bother you?" Death repeated.

Life lifted Deaths face so he could look into his eyes, "This is your house Death. While I do live here with you now and call this home, this is still the house of the god of Death. I have no say and no power over what happens here. But even if I did, it would not bother me. There is no one better suited to care for a child than you, Death."

Death blushed, "Thank you." He said softly. His blush retreated and his eyes grew heavy with concern, "The meeting is tomorrow. What will we do with him? We can't leave him alone."

Life shrugged, "Take him with us. We can present him formally to the other gods. I wanted to take him to meet Wisdom anyway. I'll send one of my Ave to Wisdom with an official notice that we will address the others when we arrive."

"An official notice? You are very serious, you almost never do that." Death replied, somewhat shocked. Life rarely used his authority over the other gods. When he did, it was always something extremely important. It deeply touched Death that he would do so for Des.

Life grew very serious, "I mean to say a few things and make my position on this extremely clear and I will do so in the most official way I can."

Death eyes grew wide, "Life, you have never done that. Is it really necessary? What exactly is your position on this?" he asked. Death was growing very nervous at how uncharacteristically serious Life was being.

"Calm down, my love. Everything will be ok. You will see." Life said kissing Death's forehead. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be...eventful."

Death kissed Life gently then rested his head back on his partners chest. Soon, Life was sleeping peacefully but Death lay wide awake. He worried over what Life planned to do. He knew Life would never intentionally hurt him or Des, but Life was also impulsive and rash at times. He didn't always think things through. Given Life's position among the gods, even Death, his lover, partner and boyfriend, could say nothing against him when he decided to take an official stance on something (at least not that anyone save Death, Time and the Lords knew). Death lay awake for hours before finally slipping out of bed an hour before sunrise. He quietly dressed in simple, comfortable clothes that he only wore around Life and their servant's then headed to the kitchen to make some tea. He sat in his quiet kitchen and smiled as he thought of the afternoon making cookies with a child that looked and behaved so much like himself. Life had been right, he loved spending time with Des and that feeling, that connection had formed so quickly. Death made another cup of tea and made his way to the room where Des slept. He silently opened the door and leaned against the frame, watching the small child sleep. Not long after, he felt a hand at the small of his back and a kiss press to his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Life asked very softly.

"Just thinking." Death replied just as softly.

Life took his hand and pulled him back to the kitchen, "About what?"

Death sat in one of the high stools at the kitchen island and stared into his cup, "I don't want him to go back." He said in barely a whisper.

"We don't know that he will."

"It's a strong possibility. My best guess is that when he wakes on earth, he will disappear from Ithis and I will loose him." Death said sadly.

"He will always be yours Death. No matter where he is." Life said.

"I know. But it won't be the same if he's not here." He sighed, frustrated with the situation, "How am I so attached to him? And how is he so like me? Did you do something? Life, what is going on?" Death asked. He covered his face trying to reign in on his growing panic.

Life pulled him into his arms, "Calm down. I don't have the answers to your questions. I promise you, we will get this all sorted out. I have to go check on something. I'll meet you outside the meeting hall 15 minutes after the meeting is supposed to start. Don't go in without me and don't let anyone see you or Des before the meeting starts."

"Life....what are you planning? You're worrying me."

Life stared into Deaths eyes and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Death replied without hesitation.

"Then believe me when I say, everything will be ok." Life said with his usual charming smile. Death took a deep breath and nodded. "Good. I have to go, I'll see you soon." He said, giving Death a quick kiss then disappeared.

"But what about...breakfast?" Death asked as Life vanished.

"Death?" a tired sounding small voice called from upstairs.

Death sighed, "I'm coming, Des." He replied and tried to wear a happy smile when he met the boy in the hall. "Good morning, little one. Did you sleep well?" he asked. Des just frowned and held his arms up. Death chuckled and lifted him up, "I get the impression that someone wakes up grumpy. Would you like some breakfast? Pancakes maybe?"

Des nodded and lay his head on Deaths shoulder, "May I have some juice?" he asked softly.

"Of course you can sweetheart. Do you want orange juice or apple?"

"Apple, please." Des whimpered.

Death couldn't but smile at the bundle of grumpy cuteness in his arms. All his worries from just moments before were gone and he simply enjoyed caring for his sleepy and slightly grumpy friend. He sat Des on one of the stools and the boy lay his head down on his arms while Death poured a glass of juice. Des began to wake a bit when he received the drink but still sat staring off at nothing while Death prepared their breakfast.

"Des, I need to talk to you about something very important." Death said as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of Des.

"Ok." Des said yawning.

"Life and I have to go to a meeting today. We are going to take you with us."

Des eyes went wide, he was suddenly very awake, "A meeting with who?"

"All of the other gods." Death replied carefully.

"All of them?"

"All of them. They all look very different. I don't want you to be frightened as you were with Life. Some may seem a bit...odd to you. But no one will hurt you. Life and I will be right there and we will always protect you." Death said.

Des picked up his fork and eyed his pancakes carefully, "Are they nice like you?" he asked and started trying to cut a piece of the food.

Death watched him, trying not to smile as he struggled to cut a bite, "Some are very nice and quite interesting. Others...well, others will not be nice and may say very mean things. We are not going to listen to them. Would you like me to cut it for you?" Death asked.

"Can you use that thing from yesterday?"

"Ahhh, my Memento Mori?" He asked with a horrified expression. Des grinned and nodded. Deaths eyes went wide, "N..no. I...no. Absolutely not."

Des sighed and handed his fork to Death, "Ok. Do it the boring way."

Death made a face at his little friend, making him giggle, "After the meeting, we will go visit my best friend, Love and have tea and cookies or cakes as a treat." he said when he finished cutting up Des food and slid the plate back to the boy.

"Is she nice?" Des asked, finally able to take a bite of the wonderful pancakes with a loud "MMMMM."

"She is the sweetest god in all of Ithis. She will be delighted to meet you. I hope you like hugs, because I believe she will not want to let you go." Death said with a smile.

Des giggled, "I do like hugs but I hate when grown-ups pinch my cheeks."

"I'll be sure to tell her."

"Where's Life?"

Death smiled, "He had to go take care of some things before the meeting. He will meet us there."

Des wrinkled his nose, "Death, do I need to dress nice for the meeting like you do?"

Death paused, he hadn't thought of that. "You don't have to dress up like me but you will need fresh clothes. We will have to find you something."

"I want to look nice like you!" Des exclaimed.

Death laughed, "Alright. I'll have one of my Grims get you some things to choose from." He replied as he sent out a mental command for one of his servants.

"What's a grim?" Des asked just as a Grim appeared before Death and bowed.

"Your majesty." The grim said.

"Woah. That's cool." Des said.

The grim stood and looked to the unexpected voice then up at Death then again to Des several times, "The son of Death..." the grim whispered more to himself than to the others in the room. Then he seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly bowed to Des, "Your majesty."

"Be calm, grim. He is not my son in that sense, though you will treat him as such for as long as he remains here with me." Death said.

"Yes, your majesty."

"The boy requires clothing. He wishes items similar to my formal wear and I would like him to also have a variety of other less formal items to play in. I need the formal wear immediately along with undergarments. Also, please bring some of the less formal items to the Marble Gardens before the meeting has ended." Death said.

"Yes, your majesty." The grim said then looked hesitantly between the 2 again.

"Is there something wrong?" Death asked.

"Ahhh, no, your majesty. I just wondered...does the little master have a preference for style or color?"

Des jumped in his seat, "Oh! Can my suit shirt be green like Life?! Please Death? Pleeeeaaaaassssssseeeee?"

Death didn't know which made him want to laugh more. The expression the Grim now wore as he tried not to laugh or the fact that Des just asked to be dressed in clothing the same color of Life's skin. Death covered his mouth to hide his own fight not to laugh and nodded, "Yes. That will be fine. I'm sure Life will be very impressed." Death finally managed to say. "Please see that the shirt you obtain for him matches the god of Life's skin tone."

Des stared at the grim thoughtfully then looked at Death, "Is he laughing at me?"

The grim looked up at Death with the most pitiful, pleading look he'd ever seen on anyone, much less one of his own servants. Death couldn't stop the chuckle as he spoke, "You may go."

The grim vanished before Death even finished the sentence.

"He was laughing at me." Des said, crossing his arms.

Death finally let his laughter free, "You will have to forgive the Grims, little one. They have never dealt with children, much less one they believe to be the child of their own god. That poor Grim is probably very confused right now."

Des stared up at Death for a moment, "Death...am I your son?"

Deaths eyes went wide, "Ahh, no. You are not my son. The gods do not have children."

"Then why do we look alike?"

"I don't know, Des. It's one of the many questions we have to answer. From what I'm told, the blessed children often grow to look like the gods who blessed them. You looked like me before I blessed you. It's very...curious." Death replied and Des frowned sadly. "What's wrong little one?"

Des shrugged, "I don't know..."

Death went around the kitchen island and hugged Des, "You can tell me, Des. I will always listen."

Des looked up at him with tearful eyes, "If I'm not your son, why am I here? Why can't I be yours? I feel like I am."

"Would it make you happy? What about your family on earth?"

"My family is still my family but this feels like home and you...you feel like family too." Des said softly.

"Then that is what we are. Even if its only in our hearts, we are a family Des. If you feel like you are my son, who am I to argue?" Death said.

"You want me to be?" Des asked hopefully.

"Nothing would ever make me happier."

Des threw his arms around Deaths neck and hugged him tight, "I love you, father!"

Death looked up and blinked away tears, "I love you too, Des."

"It's ok if I call you father?"

"Yes, if you wish but you know, since Life is my partner, he will be your father to." Death pointed out.

Des wrinkled his nose, "Life's not a father, he's more of a papa."

"What is the difference?"

"You are a father, Life is a papa." Des said.

"Ahh, I think I understand." Death said. He didn't have a clue. "We should hurry up and eat our breakfast. We both need a bath and you need a hair cut."

Des looked at him in horror and covered his head with his hands, "What's wrong with my hair?!"

"It's shaggy and messy."

"I like it shaggy and messy." Des said as he looked at Death warily.

Death gave him a pleasant smile, "Des, you have declared yourself the son of Death. Do you honestly think that I, the god of Death, partner to the god of Life, would allow his one and only son to roam Ithis with shaggy and messy hair?"

Des hug his head, "No...please don't cut it short..."

"I will not cut it short but I will make it...neater. Ok?"

"Ok..." Des sighed then quickly brightened, "Can I have stars on the side like papa?"

"Yesterday you did not like him, now you want shirts the same color as his skin and stars in your hair. What changed, little one?"

Des blushed, "He scared me yesterday. I don't like being scared."

"Ahhh, so today you start new?" Death asked.

Des nodded, "Yes. Now he's my papa, I'm stuck with him."

Death couldn't help but laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des is formally presented to the other gods and Life learns another secret about Death.

“I don’t want the jacket. It’s to stuffy.” 

“Des…please? Just try it on?” Death asked.

Des crossed his arms and stared up at Death defiantly, “I did and I don’t like it. Papa does not wear a jacket, why do I need one? It’s not even cold outside.”

“Do you really not want the jacket or are you just getting back at me for your hair?”

“Yes.”

“But…what?” Death asked, confused. He sighed and sat in the large arm chair that occupied one corner of what was now Des bedroom.

After breakfast, Death had cut Des hair. He hadn’t cut much from the length of most of it and at the boys request, he'd shaved the sides above and behind his ears into a light fade and added a trail of small stars on either side. The top and back remained long and flowed free as the boy preferred. Des had loved the stars but once he realized his hair no longer touched his shoulders…the tears had only just stopped and Des was now being quite…cross with his newly adopted father.

"Des, I’m sorry I messed up your hair. It will grow back very soon. I only wanted to make it even. I am truly sorry. Please forgive me?”

Des pouted at him, “You said you wouldn’t cut it short.”

“It’s really not short, Des and you look very handsome. To be honest, I think we should pull some of it back so that the stars can be seen.” Death suggested.

“I don’t like the stars being hidden.” Des said thoughtfully.

“We can compromise, I’ll forget about the jacket and you let me pull a bit of your hair back to show the stars.” 

“You don’t touch the scissors.”

“You have my word, no scissors.” Death said. *You could easily be the son of Life. Damn stubborn enough.* he thought.

Des gave him a narrow eyed glare, “Ok, but I’m watching you.” He said menacingly then marched into the bathroom.

Death just sat there with his mouth hanging open. Apparently being a god for millions of years, the most feared god of Death at that, did not prepare you to care for a 6 year old boy with a very strict sense of style similar to your own and an attitude similar to that of the god of Life. *What have I gotten myself in to? How can something so sweet also be so viscous?* he thought as he went to tie Des hair back.

Finally, Des stood in front of the large mirror in his room inspecting his hair and suit. Death was quite proud at how his little one had turned out. The greenish blue shirt would match Life’s skin tone perfectly. Des was wearing only the buttoned up black vest over the shirt with no tie and his shirt was tucked into his black dress pants. It looked like an adorable cross of Life’s and Deaths styles. Throw in the odd white streak in his dark auburn hair that was partially pulled back and styled to appear both neat and messy with stars on the side…the boy appeared to be the perfect mix of the 2 gods. *No one would question if we claimed him to be ours.* Death thought.

“I like it.” Des said. “Thank you, father.”

“You are no longer angry with me?”

Des responded by running to Death and hugging him, “I’m not mad. I was just surprised. I like it all very much.”

Death sighed, “Well, that’s good. Now I need to go get dressed. We may be late.”

“I'll help you!” Des declared.

*Oh dear lord.* Death thought.

**** 

When Death and Des finally arrived outside the meeting hall (30 minutes late), Life was pacing and mumbling to himself in a very unhappy manner. That is until he saw Des.

“Papa!” Des yelled and ran to Life, wrapping his arms around Life’s legs in a tight hug.

Life stood there stunned for a moment staring at Death who just stared back in awe at his counterpart. Life was dressed up to a degree he never did without a fight. He wore a white suit, minus the jacket and tie (Making Deaths head hurt slightly) and a chartreuse shirt to match his eyes. He’d even fixed his hair.

"Papa?” Life asked.

Death finally snapped out of his very inappropriate daydream, “Ahhh, yes. We’ve been adopted. Congratulations. It’s a mini mix of us both.” Death said wryly.

Life laughed, “You have no idea how right you are.” He said then knelt down to meet Des eyes. “Do you really wish to be the son of Life and Death?”

Des nodded, “Yes. Very much so.” 

“That’s good. Because you really are.”

Death and Des both looked at him as if he were insane, “What?!” 

“It’s complicated and requires a lot of technical god magic-essence mumbo-jumbo but the basic explanation is that you are the result of our excess power and essence that is unable to be carried through the cleansing process in the cornucopia. Somehow it combined and created the soul of a god which was born into a human body and released when you were blessed by Death.” Life explained.

Deaths eyes teared, “He is ours? Both? Truly?”

“Yes. I have been with the Lord Creator all morning. He and the Lord Destroyer confirmed it. Des is born of our power and essence, therefore our son. This could only have happened to us, Death. No other gods use enough of their essence on enough humans to amount to anything. It took millions of years for ours to build to a level capable of creating a god.”

Death picked Des up onto his arms and hugged him tight, “You were right, Des. You were right! We do not have to be family only in our hearts. You are truly my son!” he said, now sobbing as he held his son. Des clung to his father laughing happily. 

Life wrapped them both in his arms and held them for a long moment before he had to end it. “Death, we need to go inside and present him to the others.”

Death set Des down and wiped his eyes, “What will his powers be?”

“That is still unknown. He could be capable of many things but for now, we are permitted to teach him anything he shows talent in. Both Lords are…excited to have a grandchild.”

“Oh no…” Death said.

“Oh yes.” Life replied. “Come on. Let’s go inside and get this over with.” Life leaned down to Des and whispered, “I like the stars and the shirt. You look very handsome.” Then kissed his temple. Little Des stood proudly between his parents in his new suit with his new haircut, ready to meet the other gods. “Des, when we walk in, you stay behind us, out of sight, until I announce you, alright?”

Des nodded, “Yes papa. I will be good.”

Life smiled, “I know you will.” He said then looked to Death and offered his arm, “Shall we?”

Death took the offered arm, “This should be fun…” he muttered softly.

Life just chuckled.

***

“How long must we wait? I have better things to do.” Vanity stated angrily. 

Wisdom sighed, “I don’t know. Life sent an official notice. We have to wait for him to appear and say whatever it is he has to say.”

“Do you know what this is about? Life almost never evokes his authority.” Love asked.

“I think I do but I was ordered not to speak on it. Whatever is to be said, will be said by the gods of Life and Death.” Wisdom replied.

“Well they could at least be on time!” Vanity said.

“The Prince of Ithis may do as he pleases, Vanity. I suggest you remember that. Life has always been lenient with us. He has never demanded the treatment and respect he is rightfully due and he has always allowed us to do as we please so long as the balance is kept. I strongly suggest you remain quiet today.” Wisdom explained. He had a feeling that Vanitys attitude could cause them a lot of problems while Life was in whatever mood currently had him.

Vanity stood, staring at Wisdom with wild eyes, “Don’t you think just because you kiss that spoiled brats ass that you can order me around!”

“Vanity…” Wisdom began but the doors to the hall opened and all turned to see.

“It’s about damn time you two showed up.” Vanity stated tersely.

“Sit down, Vanity.” Life ordered. His voice was hard and gave no room for argument. Vanity slowly lowered herself into her chair without a word. No one could speak. They all just stared at the 2 gods before them. Death looked as he always did, though today he seemed a bit more…stressed and nervous. Life though, no one had ever seen him wear his authority to its fullest as he did now. That he’d decided to dress to match his true roll made everyone as nervous as Death looked. “Wisdom, please take a seat.” Life said with a gentler tone.

Wisdom gave a slight bow, “As you wish.” He said then took his seat.

Life waved his hand and the podium Wisdom used for the meeting disappeared, giving everyone a clear view of the 2 gods. He waved his hand again, but this time in the direction of his and Deaths chairs. The chairs separated slightly and a smaller one appeared between them.

"I come today in my most official capacity to announce the presence of a new god of Ithis. He will be treated with the utmost respect and care. I have been…lenient in the past at your treatment not only of myself but also of my partner.” He said indicating Death. “That ends today. No one will say or do anything against this new god with out facing me and possibly Death in response. This is not only my decision but the orders of the Lord Creator and Lord Destroyer. Are there any questions before I present the new god?”

Vanity sneered, “Who is this new god to require so much protection? There can’t be much to him if you’re ordering us to play nice.”

Before Life could respond, Deaths power found Vanity and wrapped tightly around her mouth and throat. She clawed helplessly at the dark tendrils of power now lifting her up above her chair. “Insolent wretch!” Death snarled, “You will not speak of him in that manner!”

“Death…” Life said gently, “Let her go, please.”

Death glared at Life but dropped the annoying goddess from where he’d been holding her without any care. “Do not test me again, Vanity.” Death warned.

Wisdom cleared his throat, “Umm, Life, though poorly asked, Vanitys question was valid. Who is this new god to require so much…well, all this?” He asked gesturing at Life’s appearance.

Life smiled, “Gods of Ithis, I present to you the young god Desmond.” He said and he and Death stepped apart to reveal little Des standing there extremely nervous.

“Des is our son.” Death said smiling down at the boy. “Des, would you like to say hello?”

Des raised a shaking hand and waved, “H…hello.”

After a moment of stunned silence, the room erupted into a cacophony of yelled statements and questions from almost all gods. The loud reaction terrified Des and he hid behind Death, clenching his fists into the back of his fathers dark pants as if someone was trying to pull him away.

“Oh, Des, it’s ok, calm down.” Death said, trying to keep his balance. He tried to reach Des but couldn’t get him to let go. “Life? A little help?”

Life turned from trying to silence the crowd and saw his terrified boy clinging to Death. Life knelt next to Des and rubbed his back, “It’s ok son. They are just surprised. There’s never been a child god before.”

“I don’t like it. They’re scaring me.” Des said barely loud enough to be heard over the questions still being asked.

Life held out his hands, offering to hold the boy, “Come on, Des. I’ll help you be brave.” He said. Des hesitated a moment before jumping into Life’s arms and almost knocking him back onto the floor. “Oh! Careful.” He said laughing. Life stood and lifted Des with him, holding him with one arm on his right side close to Death who turned to check on him before they all faced the now silent crowd of gods.

“Life, how is this possible?” Wisdom asked. “Is he the boy you told me about a few days ago?”

Life nodded, “He is. At that time, we were unaware that he was our son. As to how this is possible, Wisdom, the Lord Creator has agreed to meet with you to fully explain how Des came to be so that it can be documented.”

“Could the rest of us…?” Love started to ask.

“No. Des was created as a side effect of the cornucopias cleansing effect on souls. Basically, our power,” he said indicating Death, “leaves residual traces that collected within the cornucopia. After millions of years, the soul of a god emerged and was born to a human family.”

Wisdoms eyes went wide, “Amazing! So when Death blessed the human child, he released the god within?”

“Yes, that’s what the Lords believe anyway.” Life said.

“So, he really is the son of Life and Death?” Love asked as she stared at the miniature version of her 2 friends.

“He really is, Love.” Death replied proudly.

“What are his powers? What do the Lords think of him?” Wisdom asked.

Life rolled his eyes, already over being the authority figure and center of attention, “His powers are unknown but he has potential for anything. The Lords have not met him yet but are delighted to have a grandson. The Lord Destroyer mentioned something about shopping for ‘his little man.’” He said then turned to Death, “Why would he be so interested? He also said something about being proud of his son even though you skipped your appointment yesterday? Is there something I should know Death?”

Death groaned and covered his face. No one knew it (not even Life), but for a long time now, several millions of years in fact, Death had been making regular visits to the Lord Destroyer.

The gods had been discussing the differences between both lords one day and Death realized that no one really knew the Lord Destroyer. Everyone assumed he was evil because of his darker power. Death became immensely ashamed at himself when he realized he thought the same and in doing so, had treated Lord Nim in the same manner the other gods did him in the beginning.

It took him several weeks but he finally gathered enough courage to bake a large cake and with it, teleport to the Nim and knock on the Lord Destroyers door. Nim had received him politely but hesitantly and even prepared tea to go with the cake Death had brought.

Over the next few years, Death realized how much of who he was came from Lord Nim. The 2 had much in common from their love of baking, their taste in books and even their complete intolerance to alcohol. The alcohol thing had been tested and both Nim and Death were thoroughly scolded by Ithis when he’d discovered them passed out in Nims study after being missing for over a week. Neither of them had any memory of what occurred during that week and both were far to terrified to request the information from Time.

Eventually Lord Nim got it into his head that Death was his son just as Ithis considered Life his son and began treating Death as such, even proclaiming him Prince of Nim (another thing no one knew).

“Death?” Life asked, becoming impatient.

“Well…you see, you know how Lord Ithis considers you his son and you are Prince of Ithis?” Death began.

Life narrowed his eyes, sure he didn’t like where this was going, “Yeah…”

Death gave him a hesitate smile, “Ok, well, a long long time ago, before we reconciled, I began visiting Lord Nim. We became very close and he decided that as much as you are the son and Prince of Ithis, I am the son and Prince of Nim.”

The meeting room was so quiet, you could have heard a single hair fall to the floor. Life eyes were wide and wild as he opened his mouth to explode on his now boyfriend for keeping something like that secret from him but Death nodded at the child in his arms and he had to swallow his rage. For now. Life gave Death a razor sharp smile, “We will discuss this later, my darling.” he said through clenched teeth.

Death laughed nervously, “I look forward to it…”

Life turned his annoyed and angry gaze to the rest of the room, “Any more questions?”

Everyone shook their heads quickly. They all had questions but none dared ask while he was pissed at Death. It was well known that the arguments between the 2 could get quite explosive and even lead to all out brawls that didn’t end until both were to exhausted to move or injured to the point of needing Medics attention. The other gods also knew Life and Death were a couple despite them refusing to admit it openly. Until recently that is. Now, via Wisdom, all knew they were officially boyfriends.

Life nodded, “Good. Wisdom, the meeting is yours.” He said tightly before setting Des in his seat and taking his own. Death followed silently, hoping the meeting would last long enough for Life to calm down.

Hours later, the meeting finally ended and Death chanced his first look at Life since they sat. Life glared back at him, still fuming. Death sighed and looked down at the little god sleeping in his arms.

Des had quickly become bored with the meeting and studying the other gods. So he’d climbed into Deaths lap and eventually fell asleep. Death smiled and looked back to Life and shrugged. Life’s features softened at the sight of his little family. He reached over and moved a stray hair from his sons face and Des wrinkled his nose causing Life to laugh quietly.

“Hey, guys?” 

Life turned his head and gave an annoyed glance at Love, “What?”

“Life, be nice.” Death said. “Hello, Love. How are you?”

Live smiled excitedly, “You’re still coming for tea right?”

“I…I don’t know.” Death said softly. “Des does not wake in a pleasant mood and I think Life and I need to talk…”

“Oh please? I really want to meet little Des.” She said.

Death looked to Life, “Can we talk later? I did promise him we would go for tea.”

Life sighed, “We can talk later. Our boy needs to meet his auntie.” He said giving Love a mischievous grin.

Love squealed and hugged Life, “Auntie Love!”

Des wiggled and whimpered in Death’s arms. He shot Love a warning glare and she quickly covered her mouth. “Please do not wake him. I don’t think I can handle another tantrum today.” Death said.

“Tantrum? Des? You must be joking.” Life said.

“I will tell you over tea.” Death replied dryly, “Life, can you take him? My arm has gone numb.”

Life laughed and stood, taking Des into his arms carefully. Des stirred slightly until Life got him settled, “Hush my boy, papa has you.” He whispered softly.

Death grimaced and shook his arm, “Owww I hate that tingling.” He grumbled as he stood.

The group teleported to Loves gardens where they always had tea after the meetings. Love gave instructions to her Cupids to have something brought for Des to rest on while the adults chatted. Once Des was settled in a shady spot close by, Love served the tea and then her and Life demanded the tantrum story.

Death sighed, “I cut his hair to short.”

“What? It’s still very long.“ Life said confused.

“Yes, well, it took a great deal of convincing for him to let me cut it at all. I had to agree to give him stars like his papa and not cut it short before he would allow me to touch it. I did not realize that, to him, short is not touching his shoulders. To make it even, I had to trim it just a bit above his shoulders. He loved it until he realized that little fact then he cried for so long. Then he refused to speak to me or look at me for almost an hour. It wasn’t until the Grim returned with his suit, that his mood started to improve.” Death said turning to Life, “You should have seen the look on my Grims face when he saw Des. Then Des specifically requested his shirt be the same color as the god of Life’s skin. I thought the poor Grim would explode in his effort not to laugh.” Death had to pause his story to let Life and Love stop laughing.

“Oh my lord” Life said, wiping his eyes, “What happened when the suit came?”

“Des was thrilled that the shirt was the proper color and I managed to get him bathed before he tried it on, but only just. He wore the whole suit for all of 30 seconds before tossing the jacket and tie in the floor. After another 30 minutes of arguments and him reminding me that not only did his papa not wear a jacket or tie but it wasn’t even cold outside. We finally agreed that he could go without them if I could pull some of his hair back to show off his stars.” Death finished, looking somewhat exhausted just retelling his adventures that morning. “I tell you, nothing can prepare you for a stubborn 6 year old. Not even living with Life.”

“Hey!” Life said incredulously. Death just gave him a pleasant smile. 

“It seems he’s a bit like each of you.” Love giggled.

“He is! At first I though he was a mini version me, but the more time I spend with him, the more I notice little bits of Life’s mannerisms and personality shine through. It was quite confusing until Life explained that Des was truly our son.” Death said excitedly. “I was very happy he chose his shirt color and wanted stars in his hair like his papa.”

“Ha! That’s a big improvement from yesterday. When I got home, he screamed for Death to kill the Martian.” Life said.

Love almost fell out of her chair laughing, “A Martian! That’s hilarious!”

“It was not funny, Death tried to take my head off!”

“I didn’t know it was you.” Death said defensively.

The 3 adult gods continued talking and laughing until Love noticed Des sit up, rubbing his eyes. She nudged Death with her elbow and nodded his direction.

“I’ll get him.” Life said as he stood and went to Des. “Hey buddy, do you want some tea and cakes?” Life asked as he lifted the frowning child. Des hid his face in Life’s neck and grumbled something Life couldn’t understand. He carried Des over to where they were having tea and retook his seat.

Death leaned over and caressed the boys cheek, “Hello little one, would you like some juice and cake?” he asked. Des nodded and kept his face hidden.

Love giggled, “He is too cute. Hello, little Des.”

Des covered the side of his face with his hand and whimpered.

“Ohhh come on now Des. That’s not nice.” Life scolded gently.

“Give him a moment, it takes him a while to fully wake.” Death said.

“It’s ok, I know another god that wakes up grumpy in the morning.” Love said looking at Death.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He said primly. Life snorted. “Shut up. No one asked you.” Death added.

It took several minutes but Des finally sat up and looked around with a not so grumpy expression. He gave Death a soft “Thank you.” When his father offered him the small glass of juice. When he finished the juice he seemed much better and looked around with more interest until he met Love’s heart-shaped gaze. He shrank back into Life’s arms, “He…hello.” He said nervously.

“Don’t be nervous, sweetheart. This is Love, remember I told you about her this morning?” Death said gently.

“She likes hugs.” Des said in a whisper.

Love giggled, “Yes, I do like hugs but you don’t have to hug me if you don’t want to. We should become friends first. Don’t you think?”

Des gave her a shy smile, “Yes. That would be best.”

“Wonderful! Would you like some cake or cookies?” She asked.

“Yes, please.” Des said, now smiling brightly. “Your eyes are very pretty. Why are they shaped like hearts?”

Life put a hand over his face, “Des...”

Love laughed, “It’s fine, Life. He’s in a new world, he’s just curious.” She said before looking at Des, “My name is Love, can you not guess what my job is?”

“Hmm, papa is god of life and he creates life. Father is god of death and he collects souls of the dead. You must be god of love. You make people fall in love? That’s why your eyes have hearts?” Des guessed.

Love clapped her hands excitedly, “Yes! Good job! You are a very smart boy Des!”

Des beamed a proud smile up at his parents, “Did you make papa and father fall in love?”

“No. I did not. But once they did fall in love and made up their very stubborn minds that they wanted to be together, I did bless their love.” She said.

“What?!” both men asked.

Love shrugged, “What? It’s my job.”

Life looked at her with an unreadable expression, “I…I didn’t think you approved.”

“A long time ago…I didn’t. You changed my mind. Death is very honest with me so I know how hard you worked to fix things. You impressed me Life and because of that, when the 2 of you fully reconciled, I blessed your love.” She said softly.

Life set Des down between him and Death then stood and practically picked Love up in a tight hug, “Thank you! You don’t know what that means to me.”

Love laughed, “Unhand me Martian!”

Life almost dropped her, “Don’t call me that! There are no aliens!”

Everyone laughed while Life growled in frustration. After more conversation and many cookies, Des asked to go play. Death looked to Love, “I asked one of my Grims to deliver extra clothes here for Des to play in.” he said.

Love called one of her Cupids and confirmed that the clothing had been delivered, “Follow her and she will take you somewhere he can change.”

“I’ll take him.“ Life said, jumping up from his seat. “Come on short stuff, lets get you changed.”

“I’M NOT SHORT!” Des roared before storming off after the cupid. Life looked at Death with wide eyes.

Death simply examined his nails without even glancing at his boyfriend.

“Traitor.” Life mumbled as he took off after his now pissed off son.

Love laughed, “He has a thing about his height?”

“Well, Life is tall compared to most gods, then there’s me…it goes without saying that Des might feel a bit…small in comparison. Although, he is tall when compared to other human children his age.” Death said.

“Well, feel free to ask me to babysit any time. He is to cute! He looks exactly like you but I see so much of Life’s personality in him. You two are in so much trouble!” She said laughing.

“Don’t even start. I’ve already seen it. His fashion sense is also a combination of ours. I think he prefers stylish but slightly messy and laid back. My head started hurting when I saw that he AND Life both refused their jackets and ties. It kills me!” he laughed.

Love gave him a devilish grin, “It won't be long before you are slightly messy and laid back.”

“NO! It will not happen! I refuse!” Death roared jokingly.

They laughed a few minutes more before Love became serious, “Death, is he still connected to his human body?”

Death paused, “I don’t know. Life has more to tell me later. He only gave a brief explanation before we entered the meeting hall. I learned Des was truly my son only moments before everyone else.” 

“I did enjoy that bit of show you put on with Vanity.” Love said with a grin.

“It was not a show.” Death said tersely, “If she so much as looks at him wrong, I will end her.”

“She would just be reincarnated with a bigger grudge against you.” Love said.

“No. She would not.” Death said.

“What do you mean?”

“I am the god of Death, Judge of Souls and Prince of Nim. There are things about me and my powers that even Life will never know, my dear Love.” Death said in a cold voice.

“You’re kind of scary sometimes, Death.”

Death smiled, “That’s something certain gods of Ithis will come to learn.”

“Des, slow down!” Life called.

Death turned to see Des running full speed towards where they sat. “Des, please be careful. I would hate to have to visit Medic on my first official day as a father.” He said as Des reached the table.

“Papa’s being mean!” Des said as he tried to catch his breath.

Death tried to remain serious but it was difficult, “How is he being mean, little one?”

“He keeps calling me short!”

“You are short.” Life said when he arrived.

“I AM NOT!”

“Life, please. Is it really necessary to pick on him?” Death asked.

“Bah! Fine. I’m sorry I called you short, Des. Do you want to go play with me in the gardens?” Life asked.

“No! I will sit here and have tea with Father and Love. They’re NICE!” Des said crossing his arms and glaring up at Life.

“Des…” Death said in warning, “Your papa was just picking with you. He wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings.”

“Well he did.” Des said looking down at his feet. Death looked up at Life expectantly.

Life rolled his eyes and knelt next to Des, “I really am sorry, Des. I was only playing. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. Please forgive me, I will never call you short again.”

Des looked up with tearful eyes and full blown pout, “Promise?”

Life held up his right hand and made an X over his heart with his left, “With all my heart, I promise.”

Des sniffed, “Ok. I forgive you.”

Life pulled his son into a hug and kissed the top of his head, “Come on, Love has some beautiful flowers in her gardens. I can teach you their names.”

“Ok.” Des said with a small smile. He waved bye to Love and Death as they headed off into the garden.

Love waited until they were out of sight before speaking, “You are definitely in trouble.” She said laughing.

Death groaned as he covered his face with his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des makes a friend. Life and Death see a side of Medic no one has ever seen before.

Life yawned as he stepped out of Des bedroom and carefully closed the door.

“Tired?”

“He is a hand full.” Life said.

“He is a child, my love. I’ve heard it does not get easier.” Death said as he pulled Life into his arms.

“Your words are not encouraging.” Life whimpered. He lay his head on Deaths chest and sighed, “I have…unsettling things to tell you.”

“I was afraid you would. Come, I have us a nice hot bath waiting. We can relax for a bit before talking about this.” Death said, taking Life by the hand and leading him to their large bathroom.

Life looked around at the romantic setting, hot bubble bath, low lights, candles, wine, “Looks like you want to do more than relax.” He said with a grin.

Death blushed, “Just get undressed.” He said as he slipped out of his jacket and loosened his tie.

“Is that an order from the Prince of Nim?”

Death gave him a seductive smile, “If that’s what it takes, yes.”

“I have no choice then.” He replied and began unbuttoning his shirt. Death paused and watched as Life shed his shirt then his pants and finally his underwear. “Happy, my prince?” Life asked, stepping closer to continue Deaths forgotten work on his own clothing.

“Extremely happy.” He said softly before pressing his lips to those of the shorter god. Life slid the shirt off of Deaths shoulders and let his hands roam down the cool skin of his back as the shirt fell to the floor. Life raised up slightly to deepen the kiss but Death stepped back and headed to the bath.

“Ahhh…” Life whimpered and stood there a second before opening his eyes and turning to find Death looking back over his shoulder as he allowed his pants and underwear to fall to the floor.

“Care to join me?” he asked as he slid into the hot water and lay back, looking up at Life with lust filled eyes.

“The things you do to me Death…” Life said as he stepped closer.

“Get in the bath and I will do many more things to you.”

“Ohhh… you are bad, Prince of Nim.” Life said.

“Could be my nature. Now get in.” he said, raking his gaze over Life’s naked body, “I want…”

Life finally stepped into the water and sat over Deaths hips, “Then take.” He said and kissed Death roughly enough to draw a moan from the pale god he loved.

****

“Ok, tell me.” Death said as they lay in bed after their bath.

“Are you sure? It can wait a few days…”

Death shook his head and hugged Life close, “Just get it over with.”

Life sighed, “Des is…incomplete. In Ithis he is a god, on earth he is human, he is both and he is neither. There is still a piece of his soul connected to his human half on earth. It keeps his human body alive. If I understand it correctly, at some point, the pieces will have to reunite. This can only happen by way of our Des returning to his human body to live out his mortal life.” He stopped when Death gasped.

“When?” Death asked in a cracking voice.

“That remains unknown. Obviously Time could tell us but despite the temptation even they felt, both Lords ordered him to remain silent.”

“So it could happen tomorrow or even moments before his human body dies.” Death said.

“Or any moment in between. But, here’s the silver lining, once he is whole and his human body dies, you will gather his soul and he can return to Ithis as a full god.” Life said.

“We will live in complete terror until he goes back to earth. Even more so until he returns.”

“Yes. I wish I could give you better news, but at least we know he can eventually be here with us forever. We wont loose him, Death and we can’t dwell on this either. We have to give him our best. We have to teach him and prepare him for what he will face.” Life said.

“Life, when the pieces rejoin, there will be 2 sets of memories. 2 versions of our Des. What will happen? Will he forget being a god, or will he forget being a human? Will he remember both?”

“All I can suggest is to keep him up to date with his life on earth. That way if he forgets the human part, he will at least have some idea of what’s going on.” Life said.

Death remained quiet for a moment before sitting up and shaking his head, “No. No! I don’t like it! There’s to much unknown! How can we prepare him for something like this? It’s just….it’s ridiculous! We have to do something! We have to stop this!” Death cried and Life sat up, pulling Death into his arms, “I don’t want to loose him, Life. Not even for a single human lifetime.”

“Shhhh, I know. I know. It scares me too. But we will be there for him, even when he’s back on earth. We won’t miss a minute of his existence.” Life said as Death sobbed in his arms. Life cried with him, the thought of loosing his new family hurt deeply. “We will be ok, Death. We can do this. We have to be strong for Des.” Life whispered.

Death said nothing, he didn’t speak another word despite Life’s attempts. Eventually, Life fell asleep but woke only an hour or so later to find Death missing. Sighing, Life got out of bed and made his way to Des room. As he suspected, Death lay sound asleep, curled up with their son in his arms. He did the only thing that seemed right, he slid under the blankets and snuggled up behind Death, throwing an arm over both Death and Des before falling fast asleep.

***

Death woke to an empty bed the next morning. Panic quickly rose in him and as he threw covers and blankets aside. Then his hand landed on a piece of paper.

_"Death,_

_Calm down. I have Des with me. We are outside in the gardens. Breakfast is in the kitchen. Join us when you’re ready. Love you._

_-Life"_

Death sighed and placed a hand over his heart as if that could calm the rapid pounding in his chest. _*I can’t live like this.*_ he thought. He got up and went into his room to get dressed. Before heading to his closet he stepped out onto the small balcony that overlooked the back gardens. He quickly spotted Life and Des in a large open area, “Life, what are you up to…” he mumbled. It looked like Life was trying to teach Des the basic moves of his martial arts. Releasing another sigh, Death went back inside and dressed in his loose fitting clothing he wore when life insisted on them training together. He stopped by the kitchen on his way out and made himself a cup of coffee and small plate of various items he sincerely hoped Life had not cooked. Life was amazing and talented in many ways but put him in a kitchen by himself…he was a disaster. So, with his coffee and plate of food (origin unknown), Death made his way to the gardens.

Des was the first to notice Deaths presence and quickly left the forms he was mimicking, “Father!” he cried happily but his happy cry quickly turned into a loud “Ouch!” as Life thumped the back of his head.

“What did I say about loosing your focus?” Life asked in a stern voice.

“To never loose your focus.” Des stated as he rubbed the sore spot.

Life thumped him again, “Then why are you still looking at your father instead of facing the one putting pain on your head?”

Des gave a pleading look to his father before turning to face his glaring papa. “Sorry, papa.”

Life nodded, “Good. Now we will go through the set one more time. Then we can both go focus on your father, hm?” Life said with a wink.

Des smiled brightly, “Yes sir!”

Death chuckled and took a seat at the small table he kept under one of the shade trees as Life lead Des through a basic set of movements. He watch with pride as Des seemed to have picked up the forms quickly.

When they had worked through the set, Des stood, fidgeting impatiently until Life nodded for him to go. The boy shot away towards his father so fast, Death was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop. Luckily, Des slowed and came to a stop just in front of Death.

“Good morning, father! Did you see me practice with papa? He said we can practice every morning if I want! Did you eat breakfast yet? The Grims are very good cooks, not as good as you, but still good!” Des rambled on excitedly as Death laughed.

“Hey, hey! Take a breath! You act like you haven’t seen him in weeks.” Life said laughing. He stopped next to Death and leaned down, giving him a quick kiss, “Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?”

Death pulled the excited boy into his lap while still smiling up at Life, “Yes, finally. It took a while.”

“I know. You left me alone.” Life said with a playful pout.

Death blushed, “I needed to be near him...I…”

“It’s ok. I found you and joined you. You know I hate to sleep without you.”

Death paused his reply as he noticed the little thief in his lap had already taken care of over half his breakfast, “Hungry, Desmond?” he asked in a to polite tone.

Des froze with a bite half way to his mouth, “Maybe, just a little bit…” he said giving his father a sheepish grin.

Life laughed, “We have been out here for a while, I didn’t think to bring out some snacks.” He said standing, “I’ll go make you another plate, my love. Des, would you like your own plate?”

“Yes please.” Des responded around a bit of food.

This time it was Death who thumped the boy, “Manners, Des. Do not speak with food in your mouth.”

Des rubbed his head, “Sorry, father.”

“Good boy, now can I at least have a bite of my food?” Death asked.

Life walked away chuckling as Death and Des playfully bickered over what was left of Deaths original breakfast.  
A while later, while Des explored the garden on his own, Life and Death sat together beneath the shade tree. The moment Des had gotten out of sight, Death had quickly stolen a proper good morning kiss and left Life seeing stars. After that, Death was content to sit and watch for Des as he moved in and out of various areas of the garden while Life lay back with his head in Deaths lap and enjoyed feeling his boyfriend’s cold fingers sliding through his hair.

“Life?”

“Hm?”

“Are you going to keep teaching him?” Death asked.

“The martial arts? Yeah. He seems to like it and he picked up what I showed him very quickly. Why?” Life asked.

“If he…when he…” Death paused and took a deep breath, “When he joins with the piece of his soul on earth, he will need to know things. He will need an education, he will need human talents and skills. He will need things we don’t need here. We have to prepare him. And we have to start now. Children his age on earth go to school to learn these things.”

Life thought for a moment, “I could talk to Wisdom about giving him lessons in math, science and earth histories. Wouldn’t hurt for him to learn the history of Ithis and Nim either.”

“Do you think Muse would be willing to give him lessons in arts and music?” Death asked.

Life laughed, “I think once the idea is put in his head, we will not be able to stop him.”

They made plans to talk to Wisdom, Muse and maybe Medic to get Des a proper education before his return to earth. Just as they began discussing lunch, Des let out an ear piercing scream from somewhere in the garden.

Life and Death reacted with out thought, both instantly calling their power and weapons before they even fully stood. They headed in the direction of the scream but before they made it to far, Des burst out from some bushes now yelling for his father and papa to save him. Life snatched the boy up and put him behind them then turned to face what was chasing their son. A moment later they heard a familiar voice…  
“Little spaghetti! Where did you go? I brought gifts! Come play with me!”

Life released his power with a deep sigh and covered his face with one hand, “I’m going to kill Wisdom!”

Death also released his power and lifted a terrified Des into his arms, “Its ok, Des. He’s a friend. He won’t hurt you.”

“Liiittlleeee spaaaaagheeeettiiiii, do not hide! I just want to play!” the voice said. Seconds later Madness stumbled and fell out of the bushes right at Life and Deaths feet. They both glared down at him and he, being Madness, focused on the child he’d been looking for instead of the angry parents, “I found you little spaghetti!”

Life reached down and lifted Madness to his feet, “Madness, what the hell are you doing?”

“I want to play with the little spaghetti. I brought gifts!” he said holding up a bag.

“You couldn’t just knock on the door?” Death asked.

“Why? I always come to the gardens. It’s where I take naps.” Madness said shrugging.

“You…but when…how…” Life sputtered.

“How often do you nap in my gardens, Madness?” Death asked.

“As often as Wisdom kicks me out of the library.” Madness said. Which Life and Death knew was several times a week.

“How long have you been doing that?” Life asked.

“Since he stopped being scary noodle.” Madness replied as if the answer should have been obvious. “Can I play with the little spaghetti now?” he asked and dumped out the bag of gifts he’d brought. Several books, stuffed animals and other random toys fell onto the grass and Madness gave an innocent smile to the other 2 adult gods.

Life and Death were both looking at each other in horror as they remembered the many times they had…enjoyed themselves…in the open air of the garden.

“Ahhh, we were just about to have lunch. Perhaps you could join us and Des could get to know you first?” Death suggested weakly.

“Noodle is cooking?”

“Yes, I’ll cook.”

“What are we waiting for? Lets go!” Madness yelled. He grabbed an arm full of his gifts and ran to the house leaving a trail behind him.

“Father…”

“Yes, little one?”

“He’s…different.”

“Yes. He’s very different but very interesting. Probably one of the most interesting gods in all of Ithis. I think you will like him once you get use to him.”

“If I don’t strangle him.” Life muttered softly and received an elbow from Death as they followed Madness into the house with Life gathering the rest of the ‘gifts’.

****

“Wisdom, come on. You’re the only one who can teach him.” Life said.

“I’m not comfortable being responsible for your son!”

“Really? Do you think I'd even be here if I didn’t trust you? Besides, until Des gets use to you, either myself or Death will be here with him. We’re not just going to dump him here and leave!” Life argued.

Wisdom made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a growl, “How long?”

Life perked up, “A couple of hours. Maybe 3 times a week? Whatever you think will be best for his education.”

“For how long?”

“Ahhh, until he returns to earth…”

“Until he what?!”

Life sighed, “He will eventually have to go back to earth and rejoin his human body. A piece of his soul remains there. He can’t be a full god until he’s whole. So, one day, we don’t know when, he will be pulled back to his human body and have to live the remainder of his human life. When Death collects his soul in the end, he will be a full god.”

Wisdom just stared at him for a moment, “Does Death know?”

“Of course Death knows!”

“How did he take it?”

Life scrubbed his hands through his hair, “He’s slept with Des the last few nights. He doesn’t say it, but he’s terrified to wake up and find Des missing. He panics if he looses sight of him for to long. He’s a nervous wreck, Wisdom.”

“And you?”

Life chuckled, “Not much better. I prefer to channel it into preparing Des for what he will face when he goes back. We don’t know what he will remember. If he keeps his human memories, he should be fine while he’s on earth. If he looses those memories…he would be helpless. A god suddenly dropped on earth with no idea of how to operate in a world of humans? I can’t allow that to happen. The older he gets, the more difficult it will be for him to integrate into a human life.”

“I’ll help. Anything you need. We will make sure he’s well prepared.” Wisdom said. “We should talk to Time. Maybe figure out a way for Des to keep track of his humans life so that he sort of knows what’s going on.”

“That’s not a bad idea. I wanted to do that, I just didn’t know how. Death can talk to him, they’re close friends.” Life said. “I’ve already spoken to Muse. He’s going to instruct him in all things art and music. I’m going to teach him martial arts and Death is already teaching him how to cook. I’m working up the courage to ask Medic to teach him basic medical things.”

“You would leave your son alone with Medic?!”

“Hell no! Not a chance! Supervised lessons!” Life said. Then he squirmed in his seat, “We received a…letter…from her yesterday. She very politely requested we bring Des in for a check up.”

“She threatened to carve you both to bits, didn’t she?” Wisdom asked.

“Oh no. It was polite. No threats, no demands, none of Medics usual…whatever it is. It was so polite, it was as if Death had written it.” Life explained.

“I think that’s even more terrifying…”

“That’s what Death said, after a small shot of whiskey.”

Wisdom just laughed.

****

Des looked up at his shaking and nervous parents, “Why are you scared?”

“We’re not scared, we’re…nervous.” Life said as they stood outside Medics office.

“To nervous to knock on the door? You said she’s just a doctor, right?” Des asked.

“Yes, but…it’s complicated.” Death said.

“Medics…well, she’s a bit….” Life started.

“Intimidating.” Death finished for him.

“So you are scared.” Des said crossing his arms.

“We are not scared!” they said together.

Des rolled his eyes and before his parents knew what he was doing, he jumped forward and knocked on the door.

“DES!” Life growled, grabbing the boy and shoving him behind them. The door opened and one of the Nurses let them in and lead them to a room. A few minutes later, Medic walked in and pinned her gaze on Des. An uncharacteristically pleasant smile spread across her face.

“You must be Des.” She said sweetly, ignoring the confused parents.

Des smiled back at her, “Yes ma’am. Are you Medic?”

“I certainly am.” She said happily, extending her hand to Des, “It’s nice to meet you, Des.”

Des took the offered hand and shook it, “It’s nice to meet you too, Medic. Are you going to give me a shot?”

Medic laughed. It was a sound neither Life nor Death had ever heard before, “No, no shots. But I may need to take a little blood if that’s alright with you?”

Des grimaced, “I don’t like needles.”

“I understand. They hurt sometimes. But I have some candies and other treats for you if you can be brave and let me do the tests I need to do. I promise my Nurses will be extra careful and try not to make it hurt.” She said.

“Ok. Will you hold my hand?” Des asked.

“I’ll hold your hand the whole time if you want.”

“Ok! I will try to be brave.” Des said.

“Good boy!” Medic said and held out her hand.

Des took her hand and looked up at his shocked parents, “We’ll be back in a minute, ok?”

Life finally snapped out of his stupor, “Wait just a damn minute! What exactly do you plan on doing?

Medic glared at him, “Standard tests. Height and weight check, blood work, x-rays, eye exam. Nothing invasive save the blood work.”

“It will be fine papa. She’s going to hold my hand. She’s very nice.” Des said happily.

“Are you sure you’re ok to go alone, Des? I can go with you if you like.” Death said.

“I’m ok.” Des said as he followed Medic through the door.

“Life, I know she’s your…friend…but if she does anything to him…”

“I won’t stop you.” Life said.

An hour and a half later, Medic lead a giggling Des back into the room. He was covered in dozens of stickers, there was a stethoscope hanging around his neck and he had a hand full of lollipops. His lips were stained green, making his parents think he’d already had at least one of the candies. Upon seeing his parents, he ran to them full of excitement, “Papa! Father! Look what Medic gave me!” he said indicating his many treasures.

Life chuckled nervously, “That’s great son.”

“Yes, wonderful.” Death said, looking the boy over.

“Relax, I did exactly what I said I was going to do. Nothing more.” Medic said.

“And?” Life asked.

“He’s perfectly normal. I see nothing wrong with him physically.” She said.

Life and Death both released a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” Death said then turned to Des and extended his hand, “Come on, Des. It’s time to go home.”

“Ok.” He took Deaths hand then realized his other hand was full of lollipops so he shoved those in Deaths pocket then reached his now free hand up to Life, “Lets go papa.”

Life laughed at the face Death made when Des so casually confiscated his pocket. ”You go on with your father. I need to talk to Medic for a minute. I won’t be long.”

Des sighed, “Ok. Don’t forget, you promised to read to me!”

“I won’t forget. Pick your book and we can read as soon as I get home.” Life said. Des let go of Deaths hand long enough to give Life a hug, then he and Death teleported home.

“And just what do you need to talk to me about?” Medic asked, back to her usual self.

“Ahhhh, it’s about Des.” He started. When she didn’t respond, he continued, “You see…”

Life gave her a quick explanation of Des situation and what he wanted from her. She asked several questions, most of which Life had no answers to. In the end, she agreed to teach Des basic medical knowledge. Life wasn’t sure they were agreeing to the same meaning of ‘basic’ but he was just glad she was even going along with it.

When he arrived home, Death was in the kitchen mixing something, “What’s that?” he asked, leaning over the opposite side of the kitchen island.

“Des asked for cup cakes for dessert after dinner.” Death replied, he dipped his pinky in the mix and offered it to Life.

“Mmmm, strawberry. Where is Des?”

“He and Madness are in the garden waiting for you.” Death said with a wicked grin.

“Madness?”

“Yes, he showed up just after us and when Des explained that you would be reading to him when you got home…” Death shrugged.

“He’s here a lot lately…” Life pointed out.

“He likes to play with Des. I think its easier for him to be around a child. The conversation is less taxing. To him anyway, listening to them talk gives me a headache.”

Life laughed, “So now I’m doing story time for Des and Madness. Wisdom’s going to be jealous.”

“He might be. I wonder if he even knows where Madness goes when he wonders off.” Death said.

Life shrugged, “Who knows. As long as he doesn’t do anything to hurt Des, I don’t mind him being around.”

Deaths eyes lit up with laughter, “Remember you said that when Des askes you about the sleepover.”

“The what?!”

Death laughed, “Des invited Madness to a sleepover. Apparently it’s a thing human children do where they sleep at their friends house and stay up late watching TV, eating junk food, having pillow fights and other random nonsense. I told him I don’t mind but he would have to ask you.”

“Our lives have gotten weird, Death.”

“Yes. I think so too. I wouldn’t go back though.” He said with a beautiful smile.

That smile pulled Life around the island and before he knew it, he was holding Death in his arms, “You have no idea how much I love that smile.” He said softly then kissed Death’s still smiling lips. Death forgot about the cup cakes and wrapped his arms around Life, letting himself fall into the ever deepening kiss......

“Ewww gross!”

“Bah! Broccoli and noodle should not mix in front of the little spaghetti!”

Life and Death jumped apart, both blushing and horribly embarrassed. Madness stood behind Des with his hands clamped tightly over the boys eyes and was shaking his head disapprovingly at the 2 embarrassed gods.

“What are you doing? I thought you were waiting in the garden?” Death asked.

Des clawed at Madness’s hands but couldn’t remove them, “We were. But papa was taking forever.”

“Now we know why. Couldn’t wait until after story time to play with the noodle?” Madness asked.

Death blushed even more and Life suddenly started coughing for some reason.

Madness rolled his eyes, “Lets go little spaghetti, your parents are being gross.” He said. He lifted Des up and threw him over his shoulder before heading back to the garden.

When they heard the door to the garden open and shut, they both broke out in hysterical laughter. “Play with the noodle?!” Life said.

“Broccoli and noodle should not mix!!” Death said, clinging to Life as he laughed. It took several minutes for them to get back under control and wipe the tears from their faces.

Life grinned up at Death, “Just so you know, the moment Des falls asleep tonight…” he raised up and brushed his lips over Deaths ear while his hand rubbed over the front of Deaths pants, “I have every intention of…playing with the noodle.” He whispered before he nibbled Deaths ear. Then Life simply stepped back and headed outside, leaving Death holding himself up over the kitchen island, barely able to focus or even remember what he’d been doing prior to Life’s arrival. After several minutes of deep breaths and looking around, he went back to making his cupcakes.

Story time ended just as Death was putting the finishing touches on his cupcakes. Life, being the child at heart that he was, immediately tried to grab one. Death smacked his hand, “These are for dessert. Back off.”

Life groaned, “I need a snack!” he whined. His whining was echoed by Des and Madness.

Death rolled his eyes, “Dinner will be ready soon. The three of you need to go wash up. Life, you can set the table after you’re done.” He said and was gifted another chorus of whining. Death crossed his arms and glared at the group. Suddenly he was alone in the kitchen. Grinning to himself, he finished the last cupcake then checked on the casserole he had in the oven. He moved around the kitchen, fixing this, cleaning that and various other things. He was just about to call Life to stop goofing off when his Martian god walked into the kitchen.

“I’m clean now. What dishes do you want me to set out?” Life grumbled.

Death narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, “Do not take that tone with me Mr. Martian.”

“Don’t call me that!!”

Death flashed him a smile, “Why are you so grumpy, my love?” he asked. Life shrugged and moved to stand before Death. He slipped his hands around the slender waist and rested his forehead on Deaths chest. Death wrapped Life in a tight hug, “Life…talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“I just feel…blah.”

“Blah? Is that an official term?”

Life chuckled despite his mood, “Yes. Blah is an official feeling.”

Death kissed the top of his head, “Alright then, how do I help you not feel blah?”

“This is doing a pretty good job of it. Kiss might help too.”

“We were caught last time.” Death whispered.

Life lifted his face to look up at Death, “Just a quick kiss…” he said softly as he pressed his lips up to meet Deaths. He held the taller god there for the space of several heartbeats and would have kept him longer had he not heard Des and Madness headed their way. He pulled away from those cool, pale lips but not before nipping the bottom one gently, “I’m much less blah now.” He whispered and went to set the table.

*Damnit, Life. Why do you torture me?* Death thought as he removed the casserole from the oven.

Dinner was…interesting. Life was able to listen in on one of Madness and Des conversations and ended up staring at the 2 of them with a completely bewildered expression. None of what they said made any sense and in truth, it sounded almost like they spoke their own secret language. After dessert, Madness had excused himself, saying he needed to get back to the library before Wisdom became worried. Des raised his hands and received a strong hug from the god before he teleported home.

“You and Madness are becoming good friends.” Life stated later as he helped Des get a bath before bed.

“Oh yeah! He’s great. Father was right about him being very interesting. He knows a lot of cool things but no one pays him any attention because he doesn’t talk like everyone else.” Des said as he made a mountain of bubbles.

“What kind of things does he know?”

“Well, he knows the name of most of your flowers in the garden and he helped me with the math stuff Wisdom gave me. He even knew some of the things Medic was teaching me last week. He’s very smart.” Des explained.

“How do you understand him?”

Des shrugged, “I don’t know.” He said and flopped back in the water to wet his hair.

“Gahh!!!” Life cried as water splashed all over him, “Des!” he growled. When Des raised back up out of the water, Life couldn’t help but laugh at the beard of bubbles his son now wore. “You are a very silly boy!”

An hour later Life carefully closed his sons bedroom door and headed to the room he shared with his lovely god of Death. When he opened the door, he felt his knees go weak. “Oh, my lord…” he whispered as he took in the vision before him. Death lay on his side, head propped up on one hand , wearing nothing but the strip of black silk sheet strategically placed to cover only his waist. The contrast between Deaths porcelain white skin among the sea of black sheets made the sight that much more alluring to Life, not to mention the heated look in the amber eyes or the sexy, seductive smile that played across his lips.

“Would you like to join me, God of Life?” Death asked in a voice as smooth as the silk sheets he lay on.

Life nodded, “Yes, I..I would very much like to join you.”

The smile on Deaths lips grew as Life continued to just stand there and look at him, “Will you just look at me or will you come enjoy me?” he asked playfully.

Life snapped out of his daze, closed the door and stalked across the room towards Death, “Enjoy you, I will definitely enjoy you.” He said roughly as he climbed onto their bed and claimed his lovers lips in a savage kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madness makes waffles and Life says something stupid to Death.

Death groaned as the sound of someone beating on the bedroom door dragged him from his peaceful sleep and lovely dreams of the tattooed god sleeping next to him. 

“Father, papa! Its time to wake up! You said you would make me waffles!” Des called from the hallway.

Death started to sit up but then he heard another voice… 

“What are you doing, little spaghetti?  
They are sleeping...maybe sleeping. Why do you beat the door?” 

“Father said he would make waffles for breakfast. Its time for breakfast.” Des said. 

“Bah, let the broccoli and noodle sleep. I’ll make the waffles.” 

“You can make waffles?” 

“The noodle taught me.” 

“Ok! Can I help?”

“Ahh, you’re…not a tall spaghetti…” Madness said, carefully avoiding the ‘S’ word. 

“Father got me a stool to stand on.” 

“Then we make waffles!” 

Death heard the unlikely duo run down the hall towards the kitchen. He decided to give them a few minutes to make a decent mess before going to rescue his kitchen. He turned his attention back to his still sleeping tattooed god. Death slid closer and began trailing kisses from just behind Life’s ear and working his way down and across his back. After a moment, Life let out a moaning sigh. 

“Still you want more?” he asked chuckling, “Did we not just spend all night doing this? Literally until the sun rose, have you not had enough of me?”

“No. There will never be enough.” Death said between kisses. When he made his way down to Life’s perfect ass, he bit gently, causing Life to gasp. Death nibbled his way back up to Life’s ear and was now laying over the greenish colored god, pressing his hips (and growing problem) against that perfect ass. “As you can see, I still want.” He whispered. 

“Ahhh.” Life moaned softly and pushed his hips back against Deaths. 

Death leaned over far enough to kiss Life’s full lips and slowly slid his hands down the strong arms until he had them wrapped around Life’s wrists. He pulled Life’s hands out and pinned him in place while he continued to grind against his perfect round ass. Life moaned again, louder this time. Death nibbled his ear, “Shhhhhh, my love. You have to be quiet, do not draw attention to the fact that we are awake. You know how I get when we’re interrupted.” He whispered in warning. 

Life pressed his face into his pillow to muffle moans he couldn’t stop as Death continued to tease him. Moments later Life clutched the pillow over his head and bit his bottom lip to stifle his own screams when Death started doing more than grinding. The tall beautiful god drove him the brink of insanity before both reached the height of their pleasure and Death bit into Life’s shoulder to muffle the moans escaping him before finally collapsing over Life’s back, breathing raggedly. 

“Ahh, it seems you woke in a particular mood.” Life huffed out.   
Death grinned and kissed his cheek, “I was having a lovely dream about your tattoo when I woke. I thought I should finish it.” 

“It’s very frustrating not to make sounds. Though it makes things much more intense.” 

“Pure necessity, my love.” Death said as he rolled over off of Life and onto his back.

“Necessity?” Life asked, turning to cuddle up to Death. 

“Yes, what do you think woke me from my dream? A little boy beating on the door saying it was time for waffles.” Death said laughing. 

“He’s awake already? Where is he?”

“Before I could get out of bed, Madness showed up and told him to let us sleep. If what I heard of their conversation is correct, they are attempting to make their own waffles.” Death explained. 

“You’re letting MY son and the God of Madness play around in the kitchen alone?” Life asked with a look of horror on his face. 

Death scowled at him, “He’s my son too and I’ve thought Madness how to make waffles and other basic things over the years.” 

“You taught Madness how to cook?!”

“Yes?” Death said hesitantly. 

“When?!” 

“Well, you know those millions of years we didn’t speak? I had a life you know! I didn’t just sit around weeping over you the whole time!” Death growled.

Life’s eyes went wide, “Wait…so you and Madness? Does Wisdom know about this?” 

Death stared at him for a moment before he realized what Life was asking then he shoved his boyfriend away in disgust, “UGH! Life! You are such an idiot sometimes!” he yelled as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, “I can not believe some of the stupid shit you say! Me and Madness? Fucking idiot!” he ranted as he slammed the door. Life could hear him in the bathroom, still ranting as he started the shower. 

“Guess I’ll use the guest bathroom…” He muttered as he threw on a pair of pajama pants, grabbed a set of clothes and went to the guest room to shower. 

Death made it downstairs to the kitchen before Life. He’d managed to restrain himself back to mentally fuming but his mood was still quite obvious. Madness took one look at the God of Death and dragged Des outside saying they could have breakfast in the garden. Death made himself a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter top to survey his disastrous kitchen. As he tried to work up the nerve to try one of the dozen waffles left on the pile, Life walked in and quickly skid to a halt. 

“Finish your tantrum?” Life asked. 

Deaths eyes went wide again, “Tantrum? TANTRUM?! I’LL SHOW YOU A FUCKING TANTRUM ‘PRINCE OF ITHIS’!!” 

Life stumbled back a step raising his hands in surrender, “Ahhh, wait…I didn’t mean tantrum…I meant...umm…ahh expression of displeasure?”

Death took a step forward, “You said tantrum. AFTER you practically accuse me of being with my friend behind his partners back?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you even think when you speak?!” 

“O..ok. That was a mistake! I misunderstood what you said. I apologize!” Life said as he took a few more steps back. “Please, don’t be angry…I just assumed you may have seen someone else...” 

Death rushed forward, pinning Life to the wall, “You assumed…idiot. You stupid! How could you think I could ever stand to have someone other than you?! Even when you hated me, I always loved you! ALWAYS! I NEVER STOPPED!” he yelled. He let Life go and took several steps back, fighting to hold his tears. 

“Death, I...” Life began but Death shook his head and teleported away. Life stared at the empty space where Death had been and slid down the wall to sit in the floor with his knees to his chest. He covered his head with his arms as he began to sob quietly. 

“Papa?” 

Life jumped at the sound of his sons voice and quickly tried to clean his face, “Yes, Des? What is it?” he asked with out looking at the boy. 

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, son. Everything’s fine.” He lied. He felt Des kneel next to him and hug him  
.   
“Then why are you crying?” 

Life sighed and pulled Des into his arms, “Because sometimes your papa says very stupid things.” 

“Is that why father was yelling?” Des asked softly. 

“Yes. I said something very stupid. Several very stupid things actually.” 

“Where is father? Did he leave?” Des asked, sounding frightened. 

“Yes, but he will be back. Sometimes, when you are very angry or hurt by something, you have to walk away to keep from doing or saying things you might regret. Once he calms down, he will come back and we will talk. Everything will be fine, so don’t worry.” Life said then he thought to himself, *Please don’t make a liar out of me Death, please come back.* 

He heard footsteps approach and looked up to see Madness looking down at him with his arms crossed, “Little spaghetti has lessons?” 

“Uhh, yeah. He’s suppose to go to Wisdom today.” Life said. 

“I will take him.” 

“No, Madness, you don’t have to. I can…” 

“I will take him. You go find the noodle and stop being stupid.” Madness said then turned to go back to the garden. “Me and the noodle. Ha, what an idiot.” He muttered. 

Life sighed, “Come on, Des. Lets get you ready for your lessons.” 

“Are you going to be ok?” 

“Yes. When you and Madness leave, I’m going to find your father and apologize properly. No more saying stupid things.” Life said.

Des smiled at him, “He’ll forgive you. He loves you very much.”

**** 

Death sat in his usual thinking spot, well, his usual spot for when Life was an idiot and he needed time to calm down before talking to him. Actually, his usual spot didn’t exist anymore, Death was really sitting in a specific spot in mid-air. Local humans had finally tore down the decrepit old bridge where so many of his and Life’s big relationship moments had happened. It was where Life had saved him from the blight and they had their first real conversation in millions of years. The same conversation where Death finally explained what his job really was and their friendship was rekindled. Later, after the Fall Banquet, it was where they faced their past and broke apart yet again. Several years after that, this was the spot he’d chosen to meet Life and apologize for his mistakes and ask that they start fresh with no expectations. Again, many years later, it was where Life had surprised him with a romantic dinner by moonlight as their first date. Life had kissed him that night, for the first time since finding out about Deaths job. It was a moment Death would never forget, it was a moment he’d waited millions of years to have again. So that’s why, when he became so frustrated and angry or hurt by the things Life said or did, he always came to this spot to remember those moments, good and bad.

“Hey…” 

Death didn’t turn, he knew that voice as well as his own, “Hey.” 

“Why are you sitting in air?” 

“They tore the bridge down. This is where my spot would be.” 

“Sooo, mine would be about…” Life studied the area for a moment before dropping down on air next to Death, “here.” He said. Death didn’t speak again and after a moment, Life shook his head, “No. This isn’t my spot.” He mumbled. He floated around until he was in front of Death, appearing to be on his knees. He took Death hands in his and rested his forehead on Deaths knees, “I am so sorry, Death. I know what I said this morning was stupid and irrational. I have no reason to make assumptions about the time we were apart. You have never done anything but show me how much you love me, even from a distance. I’m sorry I said things that hurt you. I love you.” 

Death lifted Life’s face so he could look onto his eyes, “Do you know why I come here when we fight?” he asked. 

“To think?”

“Yes, but there’s more. This place is were we found each other again. Step by step, it all started here. I like to come here and remember how difficult that path was. How hard it was to regain what we had before. I don’t want to forget how hard we fought. I don’t want to forget how empty it felt to be without you…” Death voice broke and he had to pause, “I love you, Life. I have never loved or wanted anyone but you.”

Life wrapped his arms around Death, “I love you too. I’m so sorry. Will you please forgive me?” 

Death kissed the top of Life’s head, “Yes, I forgive you.” 

Life reached up, taking Deaths face in his hands, “Thank you, I do not deserve you.” He said and kissed him.

Death pulled him back into a hug, “Don’t say that.” He said then pulled back, “Where is our son?” 

“Oh, Madness took him to his lessons with Wisdom.”

Death looked surprised, “You left him alone with Madness?” 

“Yes. Why?”

“I didn’t think you trusted him that much.” 

“Ahhhh, well, if you look at it, Madness was the one acting sane this morning.” Life said.

“Hmmm, yes. We have to work on that. We have a child now, we can’t just go off and have our arguments. We have to be more responsible.” Death said. 

Life laughed softly, “That should be fun.”


End file.
